Masters of War
by IWLTxo
Summary: Sirius Black is trapped in a whirlpool of sex, drugs and pain; and for what ... money? But he can't find a way out. Until he meets Remus Lupin who strangely enough, understands him better than anyone out there. Their love is unconventional but they meet in such a way that it'll never really be anything but. Muggle AU; see warnings inside.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, apart from any mistakes, this all belongs to the amazing J.K. Oh, I do own the OCs but they're really not that important. So I own nothing I tell you, nothing!

**A/N: **I feel so weird writing this, I mean, it's so much more explicit than anything I've written before. But I'm going to university soon, and it's like a rite of passage for any fanficers out there who write from the Marauder era to write a sexy story about Sirius and Remus. Therefore, this is going to be a sexy sex story - only four chapters though.

**Warnings: **Drug references, explicit sex scenes, basically porn but without the visuals. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter One_

He isn't sure when he started _hating_ it. He's nineteen; there's plenty ahead in life for him. But standing here, with Viagra in his hand and a bottle of water, with a naked man on the bed posing for pictures, Sirius doesn't understand how he even got into this profession.

Gosh, it's shocking. A rich, posh boy like him - turned to pornography. It's agony. Running around him are men and women; studio producers, cameramen, people on the costume crew.

'Come on Sirius,' a soft voice calls out to him. 'It's your turn for the pictures before it's time for the mutual blow jobs.'

He's disgusted at the way they talk to him; like he's nothing to them, not a person, just a tool for money. Because Sirius has a huge following and he sure does make a lot of money. Money. Something he didn't have to worry about pre-disownment. Now, it's what makes him _whore_ himself out on camera.

Sirius lights up a cigarette, eyes on the man lying on the white bed, sunlight streaming through the windows and colliding with his black hair, turning it bluish. It's beautiful. Pictures of him smoking are goddamn popular.

He's already stark naked. On his body are a collage of tattoos; _vibrant_ roses on his back, a signature on his _perky_ arse, his dead brother's _loopy _initials on his collarbone, Chinese words wrapped around his thigh like a _garter_, _fluid _Latin just under his belly button. It's glorious and he loves how the tattoos look on him.

A woman approaches him and sprays his thick, jaw-length black hair with L'Oréal Professionnel Tecni Art Air Fix Spray. Then she dabs his face with a tiny bit of foundation and he sighs tiredly. It's so boring. He can feel his penis reacting to the Viagra he popped a few minutes ago and looks down at the renewed erection he has.

He exchanges places with the man who was previously sitting on the bed. Sirius smiles at him and the man grins back, as if to say, _'Oh, fuck me now please.'_

As gracefully as he can, he throws himself on the bed, letting his limbs fall dramatically around him. His hair is tousled and his silver eyes smoulder. Sirius inhales from his cigarette and the smoke curls around him, darkening his already lustful eyes. He can turn it on for the camera instantly, just like he can turn it off when the crew aren't recording everything he is doing.

'Perfect,' the pervert behind the camera says, his eyes trained to Sirius's cock. This middle-aged man watches as the teenage boy moves on the bed, his long thick prick bouncing with each movement. Sirius licks his lips, cigarette perched between his index and middle fingers, and then he teasingly strokes his chest.

'This is fantastic Sirius, just a few more shots.'

'Can you not call me Sirius please? I don't want people knowing my actual name.' He says forcefully before posing once more.

'Sorry about that, what was it again?'

'Orion White.' He reasserts.

Then his head drops when he notices the photographer put his camera down. It's time, right? Time to fuck the guy near him until he sees stars - until the director and the rest of the crew are satisfied that Sirius Black will once again reap them the rewards they believe they deserve. But what on earth do they deserve these rewards for? Because they are exploiting him even more so than they have been doing for the past four months.

'Alright, I don't wanna have to break this up into scenes. That doesn't go down well with your viewers Black. So let's try to capture this in about twenty five to thirty minutes.'

Sirius looks at the handsome man near him, with all the right qualities, and yet lacking something so _blindingly_ obvious, Sirius can't really work out what it is he's lacking. Something. Just something.

The director leaves the room, as do the costume crew and anyone who's not part of the camera crew really. Sirius feels more … at ease, but still terribly frightened. He always feels frightened when he's doing scenes like this.

He stands up and begins to dress, because it's so much sexier to undress one another rather than appear naked, seemingly out of the blue. When he's wearing his t-shirt, his jeans and he has his shoes and socks on, he sits on the bed. The man whose name he still does not know sits besides him and they exchange a smile, mostly on this unknown entity's part.

Then the main camera guy, Bob or whatever his name is, nods at them and the camera starts to roll.

'Introduce yourselves,' he says in a low voice, loud enough for the camera but not loud enough to take the attention away from the two rather handsome men before him.

'My name is Orion White, I'm almost twenty and I'm from Westminster.' He grins as charmingly as he can to the lens a few feet away from him and sinks in to the embrace the other man is giving him. Eager beaver, Sirius wants to laugh.

'I'm Tyler Bass and I'm twenty two. I'm from Hertfordshire, which is a rather boring place compared to London.'

Sirius is a good actor; maybe that's why he's so popular and prosperous in the porn industry. He throws back his head and laughs, leaving it on Tyler's shoulder. 'London really isn't all that amazing.'

'It seems like it is.'

'Well trust me when I say more bad comes out of living here than good...' Sirius kisses Tyler's cheek, who winks at the camera.

'So, who's bottoming?' Tyler asks Sirius. 'Because I haven't topped in a long time...' It's all fixed. They even have a fake coin with both sides that are heads so Sirius definitely tops. But it excites viewers; they anticipate the wait, they like wondering through the ten minutes of foreplay about who is going to be the ass and who is going to pound said ass.

'I wanna top too.' Sirius replies. 'Let's flip a coin.' He pulls out the coin from his pocket and perches is on his fingertips. Then he winks at Tyler. Sirius flips it. Then it lands on his hand. 'Call it.'

Tyler laughs tauntingly at him and puckers his lips before saying softly, 'Erm, tails?'

Sirius looks down at his coin and looks up at Tyler, angling it so only he can see and not the camera.

_Tease..._

'Alright.' He turns to the camera and says in that husky posh voice of his, 'You'll just have to wait and see who won I guess...' He grins and in all honesty is rather relieved at the fact that he does get to top.

Tyler leans up to kiss him and their lips meet in a soft battle, the aforementioned rolling on top of the nineteen year old and covering his whole body with his own slightly older one. They make out rather vigorously and Sirius hears himself moan first. He shivers. This Tyler guy is quite good at kissing. Then he feels the man start to pull off his shirt and he helps him, canting his hips so his trousers can get pulled off too. Sirius slowly, teasingly, pushes Tyler off him and like a tortoise, takes off his shoes like he has all the time in the world. But he doesn't. He has twenty two and a half minutes. His shoes fall with thuds to the ground and he groans low in his throat when he's thrown back onto the bed.

'Do you like when I touch you?'

Sirius honestly doesn't care much. He would rather just speed this up, so he nods despite his dignity, bashing around like an angry teenager and telling him to just get the fuck out of the mess he's gotten himself in. So he nods again just to reassert the fact that he does indeed like it when Tyler touches him.

'Good,' he says before he attaches his lips to Sirius's inked collarbone. He pants under his breath. He can feel his hard on pressing into Tyler's stomach and thrusts gently against him. They start kissing again and soon, they're both almost naked. Sirius throws Tyler's underwear over his head and pushes Tyler down, drawing the man's impressive prick into his mouth and sucking with earnest.

A salty bitter splash coats his tongue and he swallows it down, lapping at the head of Tyler's cock.

'Good god,' he breathes, thrusting into Sirius's mouth.

'Easy boy. We have time.' He breathes against his cock, looking up with those enormous gorgeous grey eyes of him and flicking his eyelashes. His cheekbones stand out magnificently when he goes down on people. And it seems as though Tyler loves it. Up and down. Down and up. Flicking his tongue. Swallowing. Hollowing his cheeks in. Swallowing again. Tyler is putty in his hands.

'Fuck Orion,' he pants, 'you're so good at this.'

Sirius uses this opportunity to swallow as much of Tyler as he can down his throat. The man gives a shout of surprise and then reaches down to pull Sirius away from his cock. 'You have no idea,' he says against Sirius's swollen red lips, 'how close you were to getting a mouthful of my cum.'

Sirius grins at him and gives his cock and appreciative squeeze. 'I had an idea.'

'You tease.' Tyler whispers into his ear before he flips them so he's on top now. He leaves a bruises kiss on each of Sirius's nipples before moving down to circle his navel with his tongue. 'When did you get this tattoo?' he asks.

Sirius gives out a breathy reply of, 'When I was sixteen.'

'What does it mean?' as the elder man is saying this, he's breathing directly over Sirius's clothed cock and grins up at him when he moans once more.

'It means "Love Conquers All".' Then he cries out when his Ralph Lauren boxers are pulled down his thighs and Tyler's hands are on his cock, slowly massaging, squeezing. Sirius has a nice prick, but then again, he can't exactly think that about himself can he? It's long and thick with a dark gathering of black silky pubes at the base. It stands tall and proud. He stretches his long pale limbs, the muscles in his arms and legs flexing.

'You have a gorgeous dick, might I just say.'

He laughs and then is cut off when his cock is swallowed by the overwhelmingly tight wet warm mouth of Tyler Bass. He puts his hands in the man's very soft hair and starts to fuck his face. Yes, aggressively so. And Tyler doesn't mind. He seems to be enjoying it, one hand pressed to Sirius's stomach to keep him from getting too rough, and the other stroking himself so he stays hard.

It feels like hours of ecstasy have gone by, but in reality it's been maybe ten minutes - consisting of 69 positions, rimming and of course, Sirius's favourite, getting his dick sucked some more.

One of the camera crew wave their hands in the air as a signal that they really need to be getting along now.

It's Sirius's turn to slide down Tyler's body. He presses kisses all over his body; to his neck, his chest, the firm muscles of his stomach, the soft skin of his legs, purposely gliding over his cock as he spreads Tyler's legs and sits between it.

Sirius looks at the camera and winks. 'I'm topping by the way.' He grabs the bottle of lube beside him and squirts a bit, the perfect amount actually, onto his fingers. Then he sneaks one between Tyler's legs and enters his finger. After half a minute, his second finger goes in, and then his third before Tyler is bouncing with enthusiasm.

The slightly older man snatches the condom from Sirius's fingers before he can and unwraps it for him before he puts it on for Sirius. They're both panting; words have sort of escaped them now. After another sweet kiss, empty but _by the book_ nonetheless, Sirius situated himself between the man's slightly more tanned, hair-sprinkled, legs. He pressed his cock to the entrance and as smoothly as he can, slides in. He lets out a guttural, low moan and tosses his head back just as Tyler whimpers.

'Fuck,' Sirius breathes before he sets a slow and steady pace.

'You feel so good.' Tyler cries out, and when Sirius's thrusts grow harder and are slamming each and every time into his prostate, he's not even making anymore sense. He's just … existing. He's existing to maximise the amount of pleasure Sirius feels in a world meant to take away all the pleasure.

He can't remember the last he truly smiled, not for a camera or to get a job deal or anything.

Sirius wraps his hand around the light-haired man's throat and pounds into him. 'Say my name,' he pants.

'Orion, oh god, Orion ... don't stop...'

They switch positions a further three times, the last being the traditional and much anticipated doggy style, before Tyler cries out his release. He trembles and clenches around Sirius and it's perfect. Really, it's so tight he can hardly believe he hasn't come yet. Maybe because he's so turned on, he's turned off now. He's insensitive to the lips gliding down his neck, over his lips, between his thighs.

The scene ends with Tyler performing rather spectacular fellatio on Sirius, showing the camera the bucket-loads of cum in his mouth before swallowing and planting a solid kiss on Sirius's lips.

And as soon as the younger, silver-eyed man can get out of the room, he does. So what does he do after, you must be wondering? Well, of course he meets some of his friends, does a few lines of cocaine and smokes as much weed as his lungs can handle, until he's spinning, falling, tripping over the edge and there's no one there to catch him.

_No one there to even care..._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really nervous about this, like I'm so nervous I've half a mind not to post it. But I do hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. It'll probably be around the same length. There are going to be four chapters so I hope you stick around to see its end.

Thanks xx


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Maybe just the mistakes?

**A/N: **Sorry about not posting yesterday. I got heldddd up and didn't have time to fit in all the work so I'm Posting today instead. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows - I appreciate it so much!

**Warnings: **Drug use/mention, explicit sex scenes.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Sirius looks in the mirror: it's been three days since his spontaneous cocaine/sex expedition, where he tried to drown out the fact that he's stuck doing something he despises, by doing the exact thing he despises without the "confirmation" from his work place or without cameras wrapped around him and a script forced down his throat.

He runs his hand over his face and yawns tiredly. Over his shoulder, he can see the boy he's slept with begin to rouse. Sirius sighs and buries his face in his hands, turning the taps on and washing his face vigorously. He grabs a towel, dries his face and creeps into the room. He has what, five minutes before this guy begins to actually wake up and get out of bed. As a result, Sirius throws on his clothes, giving up on the search for his boxers and pulls on his shoes with some socks that definitely aren't his.

With his leather jacket on, and a snug hat to cover his dirty, matted locks, he slips out of the door just as he can hear mattress springs squeaking.

The only noise now thrumming through his ears are the squealing tires of his motorbike and the roaring engine. The vibrations coming from the engine doesn't help either. They just push him further into the realm of hatred and the world of depression...

He closes his eyes and drives.

_xo_

Sirius arrives at his flat in Central London, not that far from his old home in fact, but closer to his best friend James's. James, who Sirius doesn't speak to anymore. His friend, who at nineteen has already got a pregnant girlfriend, does not approve of what Sirius has done to himself and after a particularly heated argument, and what ended with violence, they severed ties.

Sirius is exaggerating of course; they haven't done more than occasionally text every week. It has been almost two months. since he last saw his brother It is killing Sirius. After doing something so tough, he needs the one friend who has stuck with him through everything; his disownment, needing a place to stay, needing money...

He closes the front door of his small flat; it has two bedrooms, a faux extravagant home with candles, fake wooden beams, a huge television and leather sofas. Sirius clicks on his answering machine as he kicks of his shoes and shrugs off his jacket.

'_… eleven messages, first message from 075- … message sent at nine fifty-two, on Friday … playing message:_ 'Hey, Black, it's Benjamin, just calling to tell you that there's a meeting tomorrow, we have a new guy and you know the boss, if he thinks someone can make us money then he'll do everything he can to get 'em on-board, eh? Anyway, the kid's going to be doing a solo first so I guess you have a day or two. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye.'

Sirius shakes his head. Poor boy. He's probably started for the same reason as Sirius; lack of money, struggling to find a purpose in this wretched world, letting his sexuality and body get exploited by a pretty fucked up industry. He remembers when he was the new kid; and they would all leer at him, take advantage of his innocence, but that all ended when the company he worked for, Pure Boys, realised that Sirius Black a.k.a. Orion White, was making them a fuck load of , since then, they have been reaping what they've sown.

The money isn't anything special; Sirius grew up in a rich family, where he was raised in a near-mansion-like home, his parents rode around in limos and he went to a boarding school for most of the year. That changed when he dismissed from a young age, all the expectations placed on him and instead did what it was that he wanted to do: go to parties, fuck loads of girls and boys, do drugs.

And when they had enough, they offered him an ultimatum and Sirius's dream life was cut pretty short-

_Leave now or do as we say._

Sirius shakes his head, presses the delete button on the answering machine and the second message comes on. From the same guy, two hours later.

Then there are five messages from yesterday, urgently requesting that he call back, that he answer his dead-phone, that he respond before the boss gets angry. But it's not Sirius's fault - his battery died, there's nothing he could have done about that. Well actually, there was, but he was and still is high on so much, hungover from so much that he really was not bothered to go out of his way to charge his phone.

There are two other messages from a woman, Kelly if Sirius's memory serves correctly, who is also on the same team as the other man. Her voice is all authoritarian as though she can command Sirius and he will bend to her will. Now, the last message is from Sirius's manager. It is from an hour ago, earlier this morning.

'._..last message, from 0208 43-_ … as soon as you get this, come by HQ and to my office. I need to speak to you.' It isn't a long message. It doesn't need to be. Sirius gets the point loud and clear; he's in trouble, really.

His reflection in one of the million mirrors pinned up in his home stares back at him. He looks at the bags under his now-lifeless grey eyes, his skin is a little too pale, and his hair is filthy and matted with god knows what. He doesn't smell all that great too.

He knows what he'll do: have a shower, smoke a joint _and_ make his way towards P.B's HQ. The shower will brighten up his appearance, the joint will calm his nerves and heading to the head quarters will lessen the amount of trouble he'll get in. Trouble in the sense that he'll be told off like a randy teenager in front of a few colleagues and will basically be in debt to the staff and most importantly, his boss.

Sirius takes off his clothing, leaving a trail as he walks to the bathroom. It is modern, nicely furnished room with a tub and a small shower cubicle in the corner. Well, big enough for two men to fit in, but only if they're comfortable with their bits meshing together.

Barely fifteen minutes later, and he's dripping water all over his flat. His hair is wavy and has stuck to the sides of his face. His phone, which he previously placed in the charger, starts ringing and he sprints towards the living room, picking up as quickly as possible and huffing into it;

'Hello?'

'Sirius.' A hard voice says. It's one of the directors who always watches Sirius when he changes, when he's getting a blow job and when he's giving one, even when he's fucking. This man so obviously fancies the teenager. But he's like forty something and no where near good enough for Sirius. He deserves someone who is good enough for him.

Someone who understands him.

'Hello Mr Avery.' He says. He can picture Avery grinning excitedly at the mouth piece of the office phone.

'Yes, hello Sirius. Where were you this weekend? We tried to contact you several times to tell you that you needed to stop by the office. Where have you been?'

'I was just hanging out with friends, because I _haven't_ had the chance to see any of them for a while now. All I do is work Avery. I'm allowed a few days off.'

'I know that Sirius,' the man replies, 'but you need to call in and warn us. We were worried something had happened. And we had things we needed you to do over the weekend which you'll just have to do today.'

He slumped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. 'What exactly is it that you want me to do?'

'Just pictures. The addition for our magazine comes out on Wednesdays, as you know. We just need a few front cover photos. It will all be explained when you get here. So hurry up.'

Sirius doesn't even say bye, wait for the other man to say goodbye, he just hangs up and plugs his phone back into the charger. It takes his a minute to grope under his bed for the stash of weed he keeps there and soon, he's rolling himself a joint.

On the train, dressed in jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his neck and collarbone on display, he amuses himself with a game of Temple Run on his phone. The girl opposite him is staring at the collage of tattoos wrapped around his neck and collarbone. Then she looks up at his face, inspecting the ear piercings he has, the eyebrow piercing and the hollowed dimples on either side of his cheeks.

He can sense it. She recognises him. Of course she recognises him. It's always girls who can put two and two together. But instead of doing what a few people have done in the past; approach him, ask for a photograph and a signature, she just smiles at him.

'It's nice to meet you.' She says. Because she is sitting directly opposite him, he can reach out his hand to shake hers.

'Hello.'

'My name is Emmeline. I am a very big fan of your work.'

Sirius blushes. It's not really work, and is more bending over to slamming into someone's arse. 'Thank you?' comes out as more of a question and less of an answer.

'I've got a question about your tats on your collarbone. Did it hurt?'

Sirius leans closer to her and says in a quieter voice, 'I was high on god knows what when I got these tattoos. But yes, it did hurt. I'm not sure I can give you an accurate estimate of how much it hurt though.'

'You're so hot,' she says with a cheeky grin, 'I would love to have a boyfriend like you. But you're not straight, right?'

Sirius shrugs and leans back in his chair on the train. 'I don't label myself. I mean I find girls just as attractive as boys sometimes. I've been in more serious relationships with girls than boys. I'm not fussy.'

'What do you mean by that.' She says as she stands up; the train is slowing, and she's getting off at London Bridge. He smiles at her.

'I mean that in the end, it all feels the same really.'

She smiles once more at him and he waves before plugging his earphones in and shutting out the world. Sirius ignores Avery who calls him again whilst he is walking to the building at a slow pace, smoking his cigarette and letting the drum and bass resonate through his body. His eyes drift shut when he is in the elevator, cigarette still in his hand.

It's when he gets to the seventh floor, where his boss's office is, that he begins to feel a little nervous. He walks past Kelly, who stops to appraise him. 'You look like shit.' She says.

Sirius glares at her. 'Fuck off,' he replies. 'I'm not in the mood.'

She shrugs and points at the coffee table. 'Want a drink?'

'Later maybe, I need to go and see the boss.'

The _Headquarters of Pure Boys_ is an extravagant place; in the sense that the individual rooms that some of the scenes are shot in are furnished with rich beds, beautiful tables, chandeliers and enormous windows that span for a whole wall in some cases. The boss's office is a whole other thing however; he has coffee machines, real leather sofas and chairs, a huge TV, bigger than the one in any of the staff rooms, strung up on his wall.

Sirius knocks and he hears a soft whisper of 'Come in.' He enters the room, scared to look up at the face of Tom Riddle. The boss. The owner of the small but very popular company Pure Boys; generators of homosexual pornography.

'Sirius Black.' Tom Riddle says softly. 'How have you been?'

'Very good sir.' He replies as politely as possible. 'I'm sorry I missed your messages. I was busy this weekend and found myself far from home without a charger.'

'Yes, well, thanks to your recklessness, we don't have a cover for the PB Magazine. It's being issued on Wednesday, that's two days away Mr Black. Luckily, the rest of the team were very co-operative, so the majority of the pictures have been taken. But the question is, are you willing to stay and model for the front page.' His voice is like velvet but at the same time, cold as ice. It's so chilling, Sirius shivers.

'Yes sir.' He replies.

'As for the new boy we have on our team, you're in luck that he's in today. It's just for Avery's standard two minute interview. Now, he's already done a solo scene, but I think maybe you should be the one to break him into PB. You're very popular and he is definitely sure to be too, so I think a video of the both of you would be very popular.'

Sirius sighs but nods. 'That's fine sir.' He replies.

'Good. Now, is there anything else you would like to say?' he asks.

Sirius shrugs. 'Not really. Just that I'd prefer to do the modelling pictures before I do anything else.'

Tom nods. 'That is fine. I will see you later this evening then Sirius.'

The young man stands up, albeit a little shakily, and leaves the office as quickly as he can. Usually, Sirius would be a little shy to be modelling nude/in underwear in front of more than two or three people, but right now he can't bring himself to even care. There are two people he doesn't recognise, a boy around his age and a girl that's maybe four or five years older.

The boy seems shy; he's staring down at his lap.

Sirius, as usual, is given some Viagra and a bottle of water. He pops the pill and waits for his body to respond. He sits on the bed in front of him, where no one is straying - they're all choosing to stay back where the chairs are, the cameras and the spotlights.

'Orion...' Kelly calls out to him. He doesn't listen to her though, one hand occupied with keeping a steady supply of tobacco going to his lungs, the other stimulating his flaccid dick. It takes at least twenty minutes for them to set everything up; in the meantime, Sirius has been wanking his cock to make it harder, and has also simultaneously been smoking cigarettes, joints, drinking coffee etc.

He turns to look at the boy he noticed before. He is very cute, the kind of cute that Sirius would take home and ram into his bed. But of course, he won't do that … yet...

The guy has dirty blond hair, smouldering brown eyes and a smattering of very pale gold freckles, most disguised by his tan skin, but some clear and vivid, like the few clinging to his lower lip and the bridge of his straight angular nose.

He's also just as tall as Sirius, slender and evidently lacking pride and confidence. The boy looks up at him and Sirius smiles at him. Then he looks down at the hand currently occupied with keeping Sirius's dick hard, and he _blushes._

_Can you be a porn star and blush at the sight of a dick_? No, you can't. Maybe that's what Sirius finds so endearing and attractive.

He stands up and frowns when a woman approaches him with some brushes and concealer and foundation. But he knows it has to be done. 'Don't put a lot on please.'

She smiles and nods at him and then whispers into his ear, 'You've got good skin, I won't need to.' And she's not lying, he realises. She takes what - two minutes when in reality, people usually spend about twenty minutes doing the make up of a porn star. She just glosses the brush over his face and dabs a bit of concealer here and there. Then, hairspray makes its way into his hair once more and he sighs.

He's only been doing this a few months and he's so tired of it.

'Alright Siri-Orion,' the man quickly corrects himself. Sirius stands up and pulls off his top before dropping his trousers and boxers and flexes both the muscles in his legs and the muscles in his back. He kicks his clothing away from him and turns to the cameraman. 'Where d'you want me to stand?'

'Lie on the bed, on your front and look up. Smoke too. People like when you smoke.'

Sirius shrugs. 'I haven't got any left.'

The cameraman sighs, evidently annoyed, but Sirius likes the fact that he hasn't looked at his dick once. Well, he hasn't noticed the man looking there anyway. 'Has anyone got a cigarette?' he calls out.

There's silence for a few seconds, people really are rather reluctant to give up their cigarettes, when that new cute boy raises his hand and says softly, 'I have one.'

He gets out a deck of fifteen or so fags and pulls out two, handing them to Sirius. Their fingers brush.

'Thank you.' Sirius says, ignoring the heat that courses through his veins when their fingers touch.

He feels extremely insecure and shy, standing naked in front of a room with at least seven or eight people, posing for the camera and smoking at the same time. Then he has to stand up, and his cock is so hard it's oozing precum, and he just wants to wank and smoke some more but he can't until he's finished. So instead, he just poses as best as he can, until the cameraman is saying, '_Perfect,'_ and _'Gorgeous,'_ and_ 'Great Job'._

'I think we're about done here,' says Avery. Sirius jumps off the bed and before he even clothes himself, he struts to the new guy and hands him the rest of the cigarette, once more saying 'Thank you.'

This whole time, Avery has been pointing out what Sirius has been doing and the techniques he uses to make sure people like him even through pictures. The young man seems to have been listening avidly but Sirius can tell that he genuinely does not care at all for porn or modelling or pictures. He's just doing what he has to do.

'Why don't you join us Orion?' asks Avery. 'It's Romulus' two minute interview.'

Sirius is pulling on his jeans and a his snug top, you know, the one that shows off his collarbone and neck tats. 'I remember my interview. It was quite funny. The questions you ask are pretty fucked up.'

'I ask everyone the same question. They might be fucked up but they're fair.' Avery winks. Then he signals to Kelly and the rest that they're going to the next room, where they'll do the interview. When Romulus sits down, Sirius sits beside him and is throwing minstrels into his mouth. He's ravenous.

'Alright,' Avery says, holding his camera forward so the only faces it captures are Sirius's and Romulus's. He sets a timer on his phone, clicks start, and soon the questions are streaming from his lips.

_'How old are you?'_

'Nineteen.'

_'Are you gay, bisexual or gay for pay?'_ he asks.

Romulus shrugs. 'Gay mostly I guess.'

_'What's your favourite role? Top or bottom?'_

The young cute man shrugs again. 'Both. But top mainly. I feel more comfortable.'

_'When was the last time you had sex?'_ Avery asks once more.

'What's the time?' Romulus replies.

Avery looks down at his watch and then says, 'Quarter to six.'

'Then two hours ago.' Sirius's mouth falls open. Then he grins widely and laughs and chews the minstrels eagerly.

_'Do you like when a guy comes in your mouth or on your face?'_

'Erm … mouth, I prefer if he comes in my mouth.'

_'When did you lose your virginity?'_

Romulus grins for a second, and then says, 'Sixteen, to a girl.'

_'You took the next question out of my mouth.'_ They all laugh.

'And finally, what's the biggest cock you've taken up your arse?' The alarm goes off but they ignore it.

Romulus taps his lip and then says after a moment of hesitation, 'About eight inches I think.'

Sirius stares at Romulus and smirks at him. The kid's a lot cooler than he assumed he would be. But Sirius likes him. Purely on a psychological level, not at all because of how fucking cute his arse looks in those slim trousers, and certainly not because of that cute smile on his face.

'Lucky kid.' Sirius says.

'How old are you?'

'Nineteen and a half.'

'Then I'm not much of a kid, we're the same age.' He grins widely at Sirius who pouts back.

_xo_

Sirius, with as much a straight face as he can, and not the furious scowl that he wants to direct to that arsehole Benjamin or whatever, shrugs. But he is sort of excited at the prospect of being paired with Romulus John for a explicit movie. It's exhilarating just thinking about it. Because he's not going to lie to himself; he likes the idea of sleeping with Romulus.

The man is insanely attractive, a lot like Sirius and so kind and considerate. For example, he offered to buy Sirius coffee from Costa after a meeting at HQ. He gives Sirius a cigarette whenever he needs one, because he will most likely finish his ten deck in the space of maybe an hour and a half without even finishing his day at work.

He's been busy recently because of the magazine and the work he and the team have put in it. He even has an interview of _The Life and Liberations of Orion Black._ Sirius is honest in the magazine interview and tried at that time to be as honest as he possibly can. The interview currently goes like this:

_xo_

**Gayletter:** How old are you?

**Orion White:** I am nineteen, going on twenty at the end of this year.

**GL:** How old were you when you lost your virginity?

**OW:** Erm … I can't remember exactly when but I was fifteen at the time.

**GL:** Was it with a boy or girl?

**OW: **Surprisingly, and I say this is surprising because I've slept with many women before, but I lost it to a guy. It was just mutual blow jobs and a quick frot but it was my first sexual encounter.

**GL:** Was there any penetration involved?

**OW: **Oh yes, I thought I mentioned that. Sorry, I am so stoned. Erm, well yes but it was too brief to understand properly. And that happened when I was sixteen. Though by then I had slept with a girl. My ex-girlfriend, Aisha. She was this gorgeous Ethiopian girl who looked like a queen. By far the best girl I've gone out with, but it just didn't work out because we were just kids. We did go out for almost a year though.

**GL:** That seems nice. Every kid needs to have at least one relationship before becoming an "adult" in the eyes of the law and everything that matters really.

**OW:** Definitely, and it just made me the kind of guy I am today, or rather, part of me. I think I've changed a lot now.

**GL:** Do you think that's because of porn?

**OW:** Well, yes I do if I'm honest. I didn't really decide to do porn. It was and still is something I have to do really. Some people like doing it and that's fine, thanks for the wank, you know? But if you're like me than sometimes it's better to control my options and hope things go right.

**GL:** Now, Orion White is not your real name. You've pretty much told us from the start. What is your real name? And why did you start using it?

**OW:** I can't tell you that. I started using it because I don't want to affiliate my person life, at home and with the people I love, when it's my work and therefore that should only stay at work.

**GL:** What do all your tattoos mean?

**OW:** Haha, that's too long to explain but basically, the roses are on my back because they're about the most beautiful thing you can have on your body. My brother's initials is a dedication to him, because he passed away last yeah … Sorry, where was I? … oh yeah, and my Chinese garter, right here, means "Life is so beautiful that even death has fallen in love with it..." That's from my favourite book Life of Pi. And the Latin means "Love Conquers All".'

**GL:** That's interesting. So you're not one of those pretentious guys out there who just get tattoos to look like on their bodies. And finally, why do you do gay porn?

**OW: **Asides from the fact that I do like dick, well, honestly it's because there is more money for

a guy doing gay porn than for a guy doing straight porn. People wanna see pussies get fucked, not a dick fucking a pussy. Girls are the ones who get all the money and good on them, they deserve it. They're treated pretty disgustingly in this industry.

**GL:** Thank you so much for your time. It has been do much fun interviewing you.

**OW:** Thanks for having me I guess.

**GL:** I think you're my favourite interviewee about the role men play in the homosexual porn industry.

**OW:** I had fun saying it.

xo

Sirius just stares Benjamin up and down and then says quietly, with a faux scowl, 'Whatever man. Just make sure it's worth my while.'

Then without another word, Sirius struts out to get to the office and mingle with the other fellow porn stars or snobbish directors.

_Prick._

* * *

**A/N:** I really really hope you liked this! Remember to review, follow and favourite. This is only going to get better.

Thanks for reading one...


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the plot and the OCs.

**A/N: **I am so happy with the response this small story is gathering. I'm quite excited about this chapter so be sure to tell me what you think.

**Warnings:** Drug abuse, explicit sex, I can't really remember anything else but I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

'Alright,' Sirius says to himself as he gets on his motorbike to head to work, 'today is the day, and I will not fuck it up.' Yes, today is the day that he's _having sex with Romulus,_ breaking him in, demonstrating how he should act in pornographic movies _blah blah blah._

Basically, Sirius is going to fuck him and he hopes to god that Romulus enjoys every second of it. The two young men have _known_ this date was going to come, and come it has. Romulus seems terrified; so far, he's only done a solo and a few modelling pictures; the usual shit to initiate him into Pure Boys Enterprise.

The video of Sirius and Romulus in the two-minute interview is very popular and has received, in less than three weeks, a staggering 85k views. Like, it's _just_ an interview. It's questions about sex, without even a grope or a kiss. And it's more popular than some actual Pure Boys porn videos. He's not in a rush to get to the HQ, so he drives at a moderate pace, enjoys the cool air hitting him. When he finally does arrive, the first thing Sirius notices is the lack of people in the studio. He can see Avery, Kelly, Benjamin and that's it. Oh wait, sitting on the sofa, speaking into the phone, is of course, Romulus.

'I know Pete ... I'll see you later- ... look, I don't care what you think, just know that _I'm _doing this and it has nothing to do with our personal lives ... tell them to fuck off Peter-' He looks up and notices Sirius. 'You know what, I'll speak to you later ... whatever Peter.' The young man says angrily before he hangs up and stares down at his feet.

'Orion,' they say when they spot Sirius. Kelly rushes towards him. She hands him a cup of coffee and he willingly accepts it. 'Thanks.' He replies.

'The schedule for today is simple, you'll take pictures with Romulus first, you are both very handsome and young so the pictures will go down very well, and you both have tattoos which is also extremely aesthetically pleasing. After the pictures, we'll have a break, and then we'll meet back together to talk about what will appear in the video and what you are both comfortable with doing.' She seems quite excited.

'You know I'm comfortable with almost anything,' Sirius replies, 'just not … bottoming. You know I don't like that much.'

'I know Orion, and that's fine. But you need to remember this is Romulus's first time. We have to make sure he's comfortable too.'

Sirius knows she's right. But he just isn't a huge fan of bottoming. Everyone, by that he means his fan-base, really want to see him bottom, considering that they haven't yet, in the five videos he's appeared in.

The fact that they do indeed take pictures later is Sirius's first opportunity to have a proper conversation with Romulus.

'Hello,' Sirius says. The slightly younger man blushes brightly and nods at Sirius.

'Hi.'

'Don't be nervous. It's just like a one-night-stand, but with cameras around you. And old men at their homes watching and wanking. And girls too. Girls love gay action.'

Romulus laughs delightfully. 'Really?' he asks. 'My girlfriend dumped me when she found out that I kissed a guy - if she loved gay action, then she wouldn't have cared.'

'Maybe she just felt threatened. Girls will never admit to it, but they do get threatened when guys have chemistry with other guys.' Sirius tells him. He drains his coffee in one gulp and wipes the corner of his mouth with his hand.

'Who's topping out of you two?' asks Avery.

'Me-'

'Me-'

Sirius and Romulus freeze and stare at each other, and suddenly the atmosphere changes. Not necessarily coldly, but with cautiousness. 'I always top.' Sirius explains. 'I'm sure you've seen my videos.'

'I have, and I respect that. But I am not bottoming for my first porno, alright-'

'What's wrong with bottoming for your first porno? Lots of people bottom for their first porno.'

Romulus scoffs. 'You didn't?'

Avery is watching them with a smile on his face. Sirius scowls at him and then sticks his hands out, 'Tell him Avery. I don't bottom.'

'Why don't we flip a coin?' Romulus challenges. Then he quirks an eyebrow up.

Sirius shakes his head. 'I'm not risking the future of my arse with a coin flip-'

'Are you _scared_?' the light-haired young man counters, licking his lips tauntingly.

'No, but I don't-'

'Come on Orion. It's the only fair way. You both want to top so we'll flip a coin.' He says, like _he's a parent and they're his children_, fighting over games and chores.

Sirius shakes his head, despite having looked forward to this day, he's annoyed now. 'Fuck, alright, whatever,' he spits. He gets out a fifty pence coin and hands it to Avery, who winks at both of them and then flips it.

'Call it,' the older man says to Remus when he catches it.

'Heads.' Romulus says. When Avery removes his hand and reveals the coin to them, Sirius's heart beats so fast it hurts. His face drops and he lets out a whine.

'Fuck man.' Sirius says quietly. 'Alright, whatever.' He says. He grabs another coffee off the table and says quietly, 'Just don't expect me to be throwing my head back and screaming like it's really fucking good.'

'Well you haven't had sex with me yet. You don't know how good it can be.'

Sirius shrugs. He waits until Avery leaves them alone to speak to the rest of the team before he says softly, 'I haven't had the best experiences as a bottom.'

'You shouldn't let that get in the way of one of life's pleasures.' Romulus says, as though he's quoting something. 'I didn't like it for a while, but my old … boyfriend … he made it good for me. I'll try and make it more than good for you.'

Sirius shrugs. 'I doubt there's anything you can do to make it more than good.'

'We'll see,' the man replies before he goes towards the people calling the pair. They change until they are both naked, and Sirius has time to admire the tattoos Romulus has engraved all over his body. He has an anklet with a weird but really cool design, and letters from a language Sirius cannot recognise on the lower part of his collarbone. He also has his nipples pierced and it's such a turn on.

'Did that hurt?'

Romulus shakes his head. 'Not really. I mean I did a lot of things that hurt during that period. I even got a frenum piercing. I got it taken out of course, but that's probably the stupidest thing I've done. But yeah. If you want to know what hurts, it's getting your knob pierced.'

Sirius laughs. Then he looks at the stretcher in Romulus's ear and admires the boy's physique and aesthetically appealing appearance as a whole. 'You actually got your knob pierced?'

'Look,' Romulus says and he lifts his flaccid but still impressive cock and shows Sirius the two puncture marks. He has quite a marvellous cock, Sirius thinks. It arches up nicely and is long and thick but not grotesquely so. It's also covered with pale blond pubic hair but not too much that Sirius can't see his cock at all, and not too little that it looks naked.

'Alright guys, get into positions. Try to look as though you are a couple. Kiss, hug, touch, stare into each other's eyes. I don't know. Just make sure we can feel your chemistry.'

It's a man Sirius doesn't recognise who is taking the pictures. But then all thought flies out of his head when Romulus lopes his arms around Sirius's waist and pulls him so close that their naked cocks are _brushing_. The dark haired man shivers in the arms of the blond one and their eyes meet.

'Easy there,' pants Romulus, 'sorry if you're not comfortable.'

'Not comfortable? I'm about to shoot a load all over you if you're not careful.' Sirius replies dryly. They're still touching and it's agonising, in such a good way.

Romulus starts kissing his neck, arms still tight around him, and Sirius gently thrusts against his leg. Then he pulls Romulus's face up and kisses his lips softly before turning away slightly to stare with such hunger at Romulus.

'This is perfect,' the cameraman says, following each movement and sending flashing lights across their bodies. 'Just a few more shots. Why don't you stand against the wall and look at the camera for me.' He tells them. They do as he say and lean against the glass window that spans across the wall. They stare at the camera and each have different expressions of lust and desire on their faces; Sirius is pouting ever so gently, eyes smouldering as he stares at the camera with honest _desire and hunger_. Romulus beside him however, seems more shy, more reserved but at the same time, a little lustful, like he has a dirty secret that he just has to keep a secret.

'Fantastic,' the cameraman says. 'Really, this is perfection. I have a good feeling about these photographs. You have_ great_ chemistry.' He tells them after ten more minutes. 'Alright, go wash up and have a joint or fag or whatever it is you smoke. As long as it's not crack.' He barks a laugh that is so unattractive, Sirius mentally cringes.

They laugh just to get the man to shut up before they pull on some trousers. 'Do you want to pop out for a joint? It'll calm your nerves.' Sirius tells him. 'And it makes sex feel so good.'

'As if sex doesn't already feel good.'

Sirius shrugs as they slip on their shoes. 'It's not that sex doesn't feel good. But … I'm not sure, I think it's the fact that it's planned, and there are cameras around you, and people are telling you when to suck your porno partner's cock, and when to finger his arse, and when to fuck him or get fucked. It takes some of the pleasure out of sex.'

'And marijuana brings it all back?' Romulus asks, with seriousness.

Sirius nods passionately. They're outside now, and walking around the corner to the alleyway. He smiles at Romulus, who really does look very cute in his vest and tracksuit bottoms. Within minutes, Sirius has the joint rolled and is smoking it.

He exhales lazily and looks up once more to grin at Romulus. 'So, what's your real name?'

'I'm not sure if I want to tell you that. What if you tell all my friends?'

Sirius laughs. 'I'll tell you mine.' He replies.

'My name is Remus Lupin, if you must know.' Romulus, _no,_ _Remus_ replies.

'_Remus_,' Sirius tries, tongue flicker, lips pouting as he ends with an 's', before he finally grins. 'I like the sound of it. I also like the humour behind "Remus" and "Romulus", but if I'm honest though, I would prefer to be called Romulus. At least he lives.'

Remus chuckles softly. 'I agree. My parents named me after the dead, half-werewolf kid or whatever he was.'

'I'm pretty sure he was raised by werewolves. Not the other way around,' Sirius corrects. He hands the joint to Remus who smokes it. 'So, why did you get into porn?'

Remus shrugs and exhales softly. 'I'm not sure. It felt like the only way out of constantly being broke, being unemployable, and when my parents died, it was pretty much the only way I thought I could survive.'

Sirius shrugs. 'That's why most people start it I guess. They have no other choice.'

'It's the lesser or two evils as well.'

'Precisely,' the dark-haired man says in reply, 'I agree that it's definitely evil.'

'So,' Remus says as he hands Sirius back his joint. His eyes are slightly smaller now, and a lot redder. 'Why did you start out?'

Sirius shrugs. 'Same reason as you I guess. I was disowned by my pretty wealthy parents, and none of the jobs I had could pay for the lifestyle I've been used to living since I was a foetus. I was sick of having to economise and buy cheap things. And most importantly, I was sick of relying on my best friend and his parents, who I lived with for a year. I wanted to pay them back too. I think it was a combination of being a posh boy twat gone broke, my pride and the monotony of having a nine to five job.'

Remus nods to show that he Sirius is talking about. 'What's your name?'

The silver-eyed man smirks slowly, teeth glinting like pearls in the shadow of the alleyway. 'My name is Sirius Black.'

'Ah,' Remus says, 'Orion White. Very cool pseudonym.'

'Orion is actually my father's name. So it was also like a last _"fuck you"._' His phone starts ringing. They grin stupidly at each other. 'I'm high. So if I like fall back and just expect you to suck my cock, please do.'

'Only if you promise to do it to me after.'

They pop a few mints into their mouths and chew and suck with earnest whilst they slowly, or maybe it just seems slow, make their way back to the HQ. Things have been set out whilst they have been gone. Like the candles on the bedside cabinet. Like the open windows sending a pleasant draft into the room. Like the pure while sheets of the bed and the armchair with pillows.

'You took your time.' Avery calls. 'Are you stoned?'

'Well I'm bottoming aren't I? I'm allowed to get a little stoned beforehand.' Sirius spits back. 'Alright, how is this going down?'

'Now, I personally don't agree with this. In my opinion, things always go smoother when we plan it out. But the boss wants to try something new. Malfoy or whoever probably told him to try it.'

Malfoy is the co-manager of one of the branches, involving heterosexual porn, and he loves to insult the way Sirius and his other popular friends act during their porno movies. It's become so irritating. Sirius barely restrains himself when he sees the man enter HQ from time to time.

'So what are we doing?' Sirius asks carefully.

Avery shakes his head and Kelly interrupts. 'We're not going to tell you what to do. You do whatever feels natural. So if you want to start off in a 69 position, that's fine. Or if you want to start off with rimming, that's also fine.'

It's almost half an hour before they are completely ready, showered, with their intimate parts cleaned thoroughly and their breathes smelling fresher. They, as usual, have to let Kelly dab concealer on his face. The teenagers exchange grins when she disappears. And suddenly, the room is scarce. It's just Sirius, Remus and three camera men. One to take photographs and the other two to record every second.

Suddenly, the lights are dimmed a little. The nineteen year old men watch each other tentatively; reluctantly but at the same time, excitedly. Even if they might not admit to being excited to film a pornographic film.

'Anything we want?' Sirius asks.

'Anything you want.' One of the cameramen say. Both teenagers are dressed. And so Sirius's first objective is to get Remus as naked as possible really. He can hear the little "ding" of the cameras beginning to record but he can't feel any of his nerves. Maybe that's the marijuana in his system, or maybe it's the fact that he is so insanely attracted to the man before him.

He walks to Remus and closes his eyes, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Then Sirius helps him off with his top. It's just kissing and touching for a few minutes whilst Sirius pulls off Remus's clothing until the slightly younger man is standing naked before him and he hasn't removed a single article of clothing.

Sirius pushes Remus forward until he falls back on the bed and then he says softly as he settles between Remus's legs, 'They tell me I'm like wind.'

'Why?' Remus breathes back, his whole body trembling. Perhaps from nerves, but from the his half-hard cock, Sirius doesn't think it's quite because of that. Maybe it's because he is so turned on.

'Because all I do is blowwww,' he sings the last word before sinking down onto Remus's cock. The man's laugh is interrupted when he shouts out in pleasure and groans low in his throat, hands coming up to slide into Sirius's hair and pull harshly.

'This is so good, you're so good.' Remus breathes softly, shallowly thrusting in and out of Sirius's mouth. His lips turn red and are swollen but he carries on, until Sirius has to warn him that he's close. And even then Sirius sucks for just a few seconds longer.

'Well, I haven't enjoyed giving someone a blow job like this before. You have a marvellous cock, really. It's gorgeous.' He presses a kiss to the tip. Then he laughs. 'Now I can see what you meant about the frenum piercing.'

'Stop, stop, stop,' Remus whispers into his ear. 'I'll explode all over you. Besides, it's your turn now.'

They're kissing and Remus can taste his precum in Sirius's mouth, and it's such a turn on he really does have to grip the base of his cock to stop from coming right then and there. He so wants to though. Sirius really is _something else._

He lavishes the older man with kisses as he pulls his top off for him. He traces the tattoos and says under his breath, 'You're so fucking gorgeous.' He kisses Sirius's nipple and circles it with his tongue. 'You really are. I think you're the best looking bloke I've ever fucked, well, we haven't gotten around to that yet.'

'You're pretty fucking gorgeous too.' Sirius moans as his next nipple is sucked hard. 'Big brown eyes and a sexy smile.'

'You're talking about my eyes? Says the one with eyes like stars,' he kisses Sirius's belly button, 'like diamonds.' The pants the dark-haired man is wearing are pulled down slowly, revealing pale, slightly hair-sprinkled legs; long and thin and perfect. He groans in frustration when Remus purposefully glides over his cock and kisses the inside of his thigh, moving onto the next one and nibbling on the sensitive, soft skin.

'You're so soft.' Remus says. 'Like a baby.'

'Please don't mention babies when your mouth is less than an inch from my cock. I'll feel- god,' he breaks off, mouth falling open and eyes bulging when the head of his cock is stimulated by the tight, wet heat of Remus Lupin's mouth.

'Easy,' Remus whispers across his cock and balls. 'You ain't felt nothing yet.' He suddenly sinks down and takes as much, which is a considerable amount, of Sirius's impressive dick. And he sucks and sucks and Sirius cries out for a minute, constant streams of curses leaving his mouth.

'Oh Remus, god, you're so good at this, don't stop … gods...'

Eventually, Remus has to stop, because as much as he's enjoying himself, this is a porn film. This isn't an act of love in his bedroom. This is something with strict schedules that he has to stick to. But he really doesn't want to stop.

They flip the closest pillow and underneath it is lube. No condoms. It's _Bare Back Break-In Day_, and it's sort of a custom to go your first time with no condom. No one knows who started it, rumours that in actual fact, Riddle started it himself. But regardless, they're going bareback. Of course, Remus had to get tested a few weeks ago, as did Sirius, but things are clear for them both.

And something inside of Remus throbs at the idea of riding Sirius Black/Orion White bareback. Sirius is pressing kisses to his cheek and neck and collarbone whilst Remus is lathering his fingers in lube.

'You okay?' he stammers.

Sirius nods and then kisses him once more, their tongues meeting, teeth clicking. Soon, they're so hot and heated all they can do is pant into each other's mouths. Sirius falls back and opens his legs, his proud cock sitting on his stomach and throbbing with each movement.

'Yes.' Sirius breathes back. He opens his legs a little wider and closes his eyes, wincing a little at the first tentative finger to circle his hole before thrusting in. Remus kisses Sirius's knee and whispers to him: 'Shh, it's okay, don't worry.'

_In-out. Out-in._ Soon, Sirius is completely relaxed. Until the second finger enters, and then he winces and clenches his body.

'Don't clench, relax...'

'I'm relaxing. I'm as relaxed as anyone can be.' Sirius retorts back before a ball of pleasure or fire, he's still not sure, explodes in the pit of his stomach and he lets out a sigh. Then Remus does it again and he whimpers this time.

The third finger takes a while for Sirius to get used to, before he feels those tingles within his body. But when he does, he cries out softly and quivers.

'Okay, okay,' he says quickly, pulling Remus up and kissing him whilst wrapping his legs and arms around him. He turns the other man into putty, running his hands all over his body. 'Enough playing. Just fuck me now please.'

'I never thought you would _beg_-'

'Please.'

Remus closes his eyes and nods. He grabs the lube but his hands are too slippery to get the lid off. Sirius laughs softly and kisses the spot between Remus's gorgeous golden chocolate eyes. He takes the lube and squeezes some into his hand before he lubes Remus up and listens to the man panting and squirming.

Then he leans back and opens his legs. 'Come on.' He breathes quietly.

Remus tentatively climbs on top of him and kisses him on the lips, throwing as much desire and lust into it. Then he lines himself up and ever so slowly, thrusts in.

'Oh,' breathes Sirius, clenching his eyes and shivering. 'Fuck.' He says.

'Orion,' Remus moans, leaning forward to deposit one more kiss to Sirius's lips before he leans back and thrusts into Sirius, steadily getting _harder and faster._

Until Sirius is crying out for him and telling him not to stop, and Remus is promising he won't, and telling him how good he feels. The dark haired man wrapped his arms and legs around Remus and pulls him forward, so their lips collide, albeit a little painfully, but the message is clear. They kiss (pant into each other's mouths) and at the same time, fuck like rabbits.

Then Remus flips them over so Sirius is on top, and the dark-haired man really can ride cock just as good as he can ride his motorbike. It's Remus's turn to whimper and cry out, and the former's turn to pant as he rides the younger man.

It's a climatic ending of course, to finish in the much-esteemed doggy style. Where Sirius and his warm heat spur Remus into a never ending stream of thrusts and bruising kisses. He grasps Sirius's hips so hard, the dark-haired man is sure he'll have handprints at the end of this. It's never been like this before; he's never felt so good before.

His head it buried between his arms, forehead on the mattress, Remus behind him, claiming him, burying himself inside the cavern of tightness, of heat, of wetness.

The blond-haired man grabs Sirius's neck and pulls his head up, kissing the side of his face and throwing his hips forward in a particularly hard jab. 'Orion,' he breathes, 'tell me how much you're enjoying this.'

'Best - fuck - ever-' he cries out before a hand wraps around his cock and he really can't last much longer. So it comes as no surprise when he comes all over Remus's hand and Remus flips him over so he can come on his chest, the ink of his tattoos contrasting with the white of Remus's release. Finally, the scene ends with Remus tucked between Sirius's legs, sharing kisses and lustful gazes.

'I'm topping next time.'

Breathlessly, they chuckle together.

Remus rubs his nose against Sirius's and as he stares into his eyes, he says, 'Was it more than good?'

Sirius nods and says back with a laugh, 'It was more than good.' They kiss once more.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too girly and ew-y and annoying. I had fun writing this. Who _wouldn't_ have fun writing a chapter like this? Yeah, so, this was fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think! On that note, enjoy the rest of your day. xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all belongs to J. K Rowling.

**Warning: **Smuttttttt.

**A/N: **Thank you all **so** much for the reviews, favourites, follows+. I have a confession to make though: I said this story would have four parts, but I think it might have six. So stick around. And tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you. xx

* * *

_Chapter Four_

One month. In the space of one month, it is in the _top_ three videos on the website. And the other two videos? One from three years ago and the other from last year. Fuck, Sirius thinks quietly in his head as he looks at the report given to him by Avery.

And the comments make it the highest commented-on video of the whole fucking website. Pure Boys melt down, Sirius wants to sing in a high falsetto. They are so popular that in fact, Riddle wants to see Sirius and Remus today, with a few other members of the team; other people to consult too.

On the topic of Romulus John/Remus Lupin, Sirius has a lot to say. He let the fucking annoying teenager claim him, the first person to do so in a year, and they haven't so much as exchanged more than a brief awkward hug. Sirius is left in a permanent state of arousal whenever he sees the gorgeous, golden/chocolate-eyed, tall and slender nineteen year old. He keeps replaying the thought in his head, whilst burying himself in some other, unknown man or woman. Preferably male, just because he has always been irrevocably bent.

Sirius even spoke to James on the phone for the first time in what feels like years. He misses his friend/consultant/brother and yearns to see him. Is nostalgic for the memories they have shared for over ten years.

'Orion?'

His thoughts drift to scummy-faced Tyler, a person who is his favourite bottom. Well, Remus is his favourite bottom now and he hasn't even fucked the guy yet - but imagination is enough. Funny how Sirius thinks Tyler is all scummy faced now when he accepted Tyler's or Barty Crouch Jr as he's sometimes known as, invitation to go for drinks later that evening. Well, he doesn't care about Remus anyway. Only that he can't wait until-

'Orion?'

'Yes?' he asks absent-mindedly.

'Did you hear what we said?'

Sirius nods. 'Yes, you want me and Remus to star in another movie. I top. I heard you. I'm fine with that.' He says tiredly, nodding and sparing a curious-eyed Remus with a glance.

'That's fine with me too,' Remus says in response. 'How many views are we on now?'

Riddle looks up. 'One point two million.' He nods, clearly impressed. 'This is great. Already, people have bought some pictures of you from our website. So you also should take more pictures together.'

Sirius shrugs. It's late summer now and he knows that the pictures will most certainly be revolved around summer, heat, hot countries, that sort of thing. Maybe them just topless and sweating, or swimming naked, or kissing naked, in the blistering sun's rays, enjoying life and everything it brings. Sirius's mouth waters.

'Alright,' he says.

'Also, bonuses are going in to you at the end of the month. From all we've sold in advertising and the number of people who have bought these videos online.' Riddle's voice is slow and careful, like he's hiding something. But Sirius shrugs it off. He really does not care when someone as fabulous as Remus is sitting opposite him.

They look at each other once and then, rather nastily, Sirius sneezes and laughs shortly after. Remus starts laughing and then he sneezes too and they're both giggling quietly.

'I think that is a cue for a coffee break.' Avery says softly.

Sirius and Remus nod, still giggling under their breaths. 'Got a spare fag?' Remus asks.

'Got three or four so...'

They walk out of the conference room together, still snickering. When they leave, in their tight jeans and their sticky tops, Riddle shakes his head. 'They are going to make us a lot of money.'

'Sirius,' Remus says quietly. 'You know, I feel a bit weird for saying this but I've meant to tell you for quite a while.' He says. 'I'm very excited to star in another movie with you.'

'You can't wait to get fucked,' chuckles Sirius as he holds the door open for Remus and then pulls out his cigarettes. 'You know, we should make an oath to stop smoking. Some guy in the shopping centre not too far away had a stroke in the middle of the ground floor and died because he's been smoking for like thirty years or something. Now, I know we haven't been smoking much longer than three or four years, but that's still a shitty reason to continue.' He inhales and then closes his eyes. 'But nicotine is so sweet.'

Remus grins. 'It really is. I mean, it's so bad but amazingly so at the same time.' Then he frowns. 'Besides, I started just to piss my foster parents off. They weren't the nicest people. I became completely separate from them when I turned eighteen and I haven't met up with them since. They weren't nice people. Mr Andrews, the father of the family I lived with for two years, thought that "gay" was something that could be taken out of me.'

Sirius nods and looks at the gorgeous sky, the sun is above, boiling and burning the sky. Sirius loves it. But he doesn't love the memories racing through his head.

He looks at the man opposite him, who is biting his lip. 'How did your family find out?'

'Well, I got kicked out for being gay.' Sirius tells him softly. 'My boyfriend at that time was staying over mine. We stayed up for most of the night, just sucking each other off. The family maid came in to wake me up, and she found us naked in bed together. The maid, Karen Reacher, told my mother. My boyfriend got out by sneaking through the window and I … I went downstairs to face the music.'

Sirius looks away once more, this time staring intently out at the wheels of a distant car. 'My father fucked me up, and when I say fucked me up, I don't mean in the good way. I mean he broke his hand by just punching me. I mean that my friend who I'm not talking to anymore had to take me to the hospital. I'm saying Remus, that it's okay to have a shit life and it's okay to start porn because that's how most of us begin. And I'm so sorry that you've been through so much because of this.'

The golden-haired teenager shakes his head, dashes the rest of his fag and then says to Sirius, who is still indulging himself in the last few drags, 'I don't think you have anything to apologise for. I think you should actually be quite proud of yourself: you've brightened up my life considerably.'

Remus suddenly blushes bright pink. 'Not that I should have told you that. Bastard.'

'Oi, I haven't done anything. Why have you gone from complimenting me to insulting me? I feel the same way too by the way. I feel pretty lucky that I've finally met someone who feels the same way as me about this industry.' They are slowly making their way back to the HQ when Remus says, 'Do you wanna get out of here?'

'And go where?' Sirius says excitedly.

'To a bar. In Soho.' Remus winks and the other young man throws his head back in laughter.

Sirius jumps up and rather enthusiastically, he grabs Remus's arm and drags him. 'Come on!' he says. 'We can ride my bike. It's a lot quicker. Maybe twenty minutes from Freedom.' The famous gay bar. That _every_ young gay man must go to once in his life.

Sirius hopes Remus finds it sexy that they're going to ride together, all squashed up, on the motorbike. With an engine throbbing between their legs. With their bodies flush against one another. With the thoughts of the magic sex they had last month racing through their minds.

'Alright.' Remus's voice isn't as confident anymore. _It's rather endearing,_ Sirius thinks. Leading them to the bike parked in the lot behind the Pure Boy Headquarters, Sirius straddles the bike first, throwing his legs over it carelessly, his arse bulging in his jeans tauntingly so. He flicks his hair back, fits a helmet on and then turns to look at Remus. 'Get on.'

The other man does, albeit a little hesitantly. He sits on, and realising that his rather voluptuous arse won't fit on the seat too if he sits back too much, he presses himself against Sirius until he can feel the other man's heart beating through the muscles in his back. Remus's cock is also rubbing against Sirius's arse, and, remembering how amazing it was, can't help but feel a stir of arousal deep within him. So he does nothing and just smiles. A helmet is placed on his head. He grins at the back of the dark-haired man's head and leans closer, if that is possible of course.

'Thanks for the lift,' he says breathlessly and when Sirius answers with a sharp kick from the engine, shrieks in surprise in response.

'Hold on tight.' He can hear his friend chuckling.

_xo_

The bar is magnificent, Sirius thinks. They pay only a fiver each to get in, because it isn't after eight yet, and it's in the middle of the week. Around Sirius are delightful-looking young men, some middle-aged but with that sexy aura about that; like _they've seen all _and_ know all._

It is also very modern; flashing lights, a dance floor, fucking crazy speakers and a glass bar - where everything really is made from glass, save the chairs. The men standing behind it are topless, ripped and gorgeous. But of course, Sirius and Remus get approached as soon as they walk in because they're bound to be noticed. Their video has gone viral in the gay world.

'Aren't you those chaps?' says the first person they see when they walk through the door. 'From PB? You're Orion, I'm sure,' the man says, pointing at Sirius. Then another guy comes up behind the first and lopes an arm over the stranger's shoulder.

'Yeah, you've got to be Orion, gorgeous chap you are.'

Sirius grins. They don't say it the way other people who recognise him say it; they speak to him like they are his old friends and they understand him.

'It's nice to meet you!' Sirius says with a grin. He reaches out a hand and both men shake their heads.

'We deserve more than a handshake. We're huge fans of yours.'

'And by fans,' says the first, 'Benjy means that he enjoys jerkin' off to your arse or cock.'

'So really, you owe me a kiss.' This Benjy guy replies. He holds out a hand to grasp Sirius's and rope him in. Then he kisses him on the lips and it turns very heated very quickly before Sirius pulls away and laughs once more.

'You're a heck of a kisser.'

Benjy bats his eyelashes. 'Thank you.' Then he turns to Remus. 'Romulus, right?'

'Stop acting like you haven't memorised his name, what his dick looks like and each tattoo on his body.' Benjy's friend shouts as he roars with laughter.

'Do I get similar treatment? You know, a kiss from you. I'm such a big fan-'

'Are we going out or not Benjy, because you making out with porno stars is seriously affecting my self-esteem.'

Remus makes the choice for them, he steps forward, places a kiss ever so close to Benjy's lips, but not quite and then steps back and takes Sirius's hand; leading them away from the now-squabbling couple. 'That was funny.' He says. They approach the pretty empty bar, where the barman, cute and young of course, because all of the people who work in Freedom have to be, is shining glasses and busying himself.

Sirius and Remus sit at the table and exchange hesitant smiles. 'What drink d'you want?' Sirius asks.

'A beer … no, actually, can I have a shot of whiskey?'

The barman turns around and appraises both of them, and when Sirius sighs he laughs. 'Alright, alright, I won't ask.' He says. 'But it's not often we get celebs in here. You're a great bottom by the way. I always thought you would be. Now, what can I get you? It's on the house. Freedom's way of saying thanks.'

'It's fine, I can pay-'

'Really,' the man says, 'don't worry about it. So, what can I get you?'

Sirius bites his lip and then says, 'Two shots of whiskey. Ice in both.'

The man raises an eyebrow, looks at the clock, and then turns around to prepare their drinks. He probably thinks they're closeted alcoholics or something. But it is barely four in the afternoon, so Sirius doesn't blame the guy. He downs his drink the moment it touches his hand and then patiently places it back on the table, turning to admire Remus.

'You haven't got a completely London Londoner's accent.' Sirius begins but is interrupted when Remus laughs.

'Is this because I don't sound as cultured and posh as you?'

The dark-haired man throws his head back and laughs. 'That's not my fault. If I dared to even pronounce words like "nothing" without the "g" at the end, my mum would start calling me a useless stupid boy. It's really unnerving when you're ten.' He chuckles again, though it's tenser. 'Anyway,' he says with a shake of his head, 'tell me where you're from.'

Remus smiles softly. 'Well, I lived in Devon until I was about nine. And then we moved to London. The accent's kind of left me, but I still haven't conformed to pronouncing words like "glass" with the imaginary "r" Londoners love to put in it.'

Sirius grins at him. 'So that's where you get your sexy West England accent?'

'Maybe …' he turns to look up at the waiter, 'can I have another whiskey please?' his glass is filled up. So is Sirius's. They both drain it simultaneously.

'So, what's the biggest cock you've ever taken up your arse?' asks Sirius nonchalantly. The response is just as nonchalant.

The blond man shrugs, 'I'd say about eight inches or thereabouts. I'm not completely sure. It was big though, and it hurt. I definitely remember that. What about you?'

'Other than yours, I'd say seven maybe. I mean, before you, I didn't bottom for a year. And before that, I didn't like to bottom anyway. The last person who fucked me had a smaller prick then me, but I couldn't get mine up because I was too drunk and stoned.' He mock-shivers.

'You liked bottoming when I was the one fucking you though, right?'

He laughs. 'Yeah, I did.'

From then, it's simply a series of shots and confessions: confessions born from questions such as "So, have you ever had a threesome?" or "Have you ever had a threesome with all men?" or "Where's the craziest place you've had sex in?"

Sirius plays with his glass, twirling the empty glass before sending it back to the barman. The handsome man shakes his head and fills up Sirius's glass for the millionth time. 'Would you like to come home with me tonight?'

Remus, who is already half-way to tossing the rest of his drink back, stares at Sirius and shivers ever so slightly. He gulps down the rest of his whiskey and nods slowly to the man sitting next to him. 'I think I'd like that.' He slurs. Sirius leans forward to press a quick kiss to his pouty lips.

'Good.'

People have been looking at them, but no one has approached them yet, though Sirius thinks that maybe the barman has something to do with it. He tosses his head back as he drains his drink and then wipes his mouth roughly on the back of his hand.

'I have a confession Remus.' He says. Then he giggles. 'I'm sort of tipsy.'

There's a pause, then: 'So am I. Let's go to the bathroom.' The blond man doesn't wait; he grabs Sirius's hand, tells the barman 'We'll be back in a minute' and heads towards the toilet.

Before the door to their cramped cubicle is even closed, Sirius is pulling off Remus's top and is running his hands over the man's gorgeous body. He presses kisses to Remus's neck and chest before palming his erection; the cock in his hand hardening by the second.

'Fuck Sirius,' Remus pants, 'you're amazing, you know that.'

'I sort of know that,' he replies. Then he promptly falls to his knees, pulling Remus's trousers down with him and laughs before muttering, 'Commando?'

'When it's hot, my boxers get all itchy.' He breathes under his breath before letting his head fall back. Sirius's mouth encloses around him and all thought leaves Remus's mind except the fact that he doesn't want Sirius to stop what he's doing. Speed up? _Sure._ Suck harder? _Definitely_. But stop? _Never, never, never-_

'Oh my god,' Remus cries before he empties himself into Sirius's mouth. Unlike most of Remus's lovers, Sirius doesn't shy away from the fact that semen has now filled his mouth. He laps it up obediently, stands on shaky legs and kisses a trembling Remus who opens his mouth up for him and accepts the salted tongue that sweeps along his own.

'You're perfect, you know that. I barely know you but I know you're perfect.' He accepts another kiss from Sirius and then his hands fall to the other man's arse, squeezing and grabbing. Panting in the dark-haired man's ear, he replies once more with: 'I've got a gift of my own to give you too.'

'Oh yeah?' says Sirius.

'Yeah.' Remus says as he unbuckles Sirius's belt and pulls his trousers down until they're half-way down his thighs. Slowly, the golden-haired man lowers himself until he's on his knees before Sirius. He nudges the erection with his chin and then breathes softly, 'Can you guess what it is?'

'A kiss?' moans Sirius after a minute of panting.

Remus chuckles. 'Close.'

_xo_

Their friendship grows, but that could be because of the mind-blowing sex they have away from Pure Boys' HQ. It's Sirius turn to top, as established last week and he can't wait until he can finally fuck Remus. They haven't strayed further than mutual blow jobs and hand jobs in the privacy of their own homes (and public toilets). Sirius refuses to bottom and so does Remus until absolutely necessary.

They're having a cigarette break right now before they start taking pictures. Their pictures are selling massively; it's really quite impressive.

'My first pay check came this morning. It's been six weeks so I've been quite irritated that I've had to wait so long. But it was worth it. Sirius, I got fifty thousand pounds. For the last month and a half; all the pictures I've taken, the solo I stared in and the movie with you, and the bonus was in itself over twelve thousand. Does it pay this well usually?'

Sirius grins. 'It gets a lot better. Depending on how many movies you star in, and the fact that your popularity will increase, you're probably looking at seventy grand next month. But you only get paid monthly, so you'll need to ration your money carefully.'

'Ration my money?' Remus says sceptically. 'Sirius, my dad wouldn't even make forty grand a year when he was alive. I wouldn't know what to spend this money on even if I was used to having it.'

'Well then Rem, you're looking at a very rich and prosperous life.' He throws his cigarette to the floor and walks towards the blond, running a hand through his hair. 'Now, I've been meaning to ask you since oh … I don't know, you fucked me in the arse?'

Remus smokes his cigarette but grins a little at Sirius. 'What exactly is it that you've been meaning to ask me?'

'Would you like to be my boyfriend?'

Remus pretends to deliberate and inhales his cigarette once more when lips crash to his. A second later, they leave and it's Sirius who is exhaling the stolen smoke. 'Stop being so difficult.'

'Oh, very well.' Remus says with a roll of his eyes.

_xo_

They have to keep it a secret, because Riddle has a rule about employees dating other employees. This is because he wants to avoid what happens in most porn industries if employees date: a pair fall in love, they request to stop doing movies with people other than their lover, then they leave. As a result of this, money is lost and viewing sometimes decreases.

So it is kept a secret, and so far, it doesn't seem like anyone has realised. Yeah, people think they're friends and they occasionally go outside to smoke together but that's about it. However, Sirius can't contain the excitement he feels on the morning of his first fuck with Remus.

When he steps out of the elevator into the lobby of HQ, he sees Remus sitting on the sofa. Remus is handed a bottle of Viagra but gives it back to Benjamin. 'I won't need it. I mean, it'll be pretty easy to keep my dick hard. White's pretty hot.'

'Thanks.' Sirius says as he walks towards them. 'Pretty hot? I thought I was incredibly so...'

'Ready to fuck me?' Remus says in a dull, toneless voice. He's an amazing actor, Sirius thinks.

'Yeah. Ready to get fucked?' he replies.

'Yeah.'

Sirius doesn't have to wait long before he's being instructed to lay on the bed. His top is off and he's hyperventilating quite a bit. Then the cameras make those strange beeping noises to indicate that they are now on.

He grins widely and leans back further. 'So, I have a special guest here today. Now, I've been complaining that it's not fair he got to fuck me and I don't have the chance to fuck him. So, I've brought him back today-' Remus comes into shot and waves awkwardly at the camera.

'Hello.' He calls out.

'Hey Romulus,' Sirius says as he pulls the man down on the bed with him. They exchange a brief kiss. 'So, viewers, here's part two. I hope you enjoy it.

They're kissing again. Unlike their first video however, which was painstakingly slow - where they took their time learning the bodies of one another. This is quicker, harsher, a lot more passionate. And Sirius can't remember enjoying 69 so much; he enjoys getting his dick sucked but is always hesitant to do so to others. But he's enjoying it a lot right now. Maybe because it's Remus's cock, and not some guy's who he won't ever see again.

And when it's time to condom and lube himself up, they're both besides themselves with passion and excitement. 'Now Rom,' he says softly, 'try not to scream too loudly.

'Shut,' moans Remus, 'up.' Then he cries out when Sirius thrusts into him and slams into his prostate with each jab of his hips. It's the sort of pleasure that, when it becomes too much, morphs into a glorious sort of agony.

Remus is an eye-watcher. By that, he means that in any part of sex, during any intimate act, he wants to watch someone; stare into their eyes and really feel them. So when Sirius turns them over so Remus is on top of him, legs wrapped around him, he starts trembling and quivering; crying out. Their lips meet in a steamy kiss and soon, they're panting into each other's mouths.

'Orion,' Remus moans, 'I'm gonna come, I'm gon-' he breaks out to cry in ecstasy and quivers over Sirius, his legs tightening, his arse muscles clenching.

Sirius barely manages _three, four, five thrusts_, before he's hurtling over the edge with Remus.

And he later learns a few weeks later, that he's hurtled over the edge and into the murky waters of love; and that scares him. To care so much about someone he barely even knows.

Maybe it's because Remus offers him the chance to escape from everything he once was. Maybe it's because Remus is like a way out of everything he hates. Or maybe it's just because he really enjoys fucking Remus. _Who knows?_ Sirius inhales from the joint he's smoking with his friend Frank Longbottom. Then he looks across the room (there's a huge party taking place) and his eyes meet the fierce chocolate ones of Remus. They exchange a smile.

_Yeah, _Sirius thinks, _who knows?_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy the rest of your day. xx


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I want too!

**A/N: **I am like _so _overwhelmed by how great the response for this story is. I thought I would get a review and follow here and there, but I'm so happy with how well this seems to be doing. Thank you all very much for giving this story a chance. I think I'll put up maybe seven or eight chapters, no more than ten.

So, once again, please review. I hope you like this chapter. The message of this chapter is very important too.

**Warnings: **Slashy threesome smut and explicit drug-use. I hope that I have portrayed the mentality of a drug user well, and if I haven't, I urge you to please tell me so I can fix it/avoid doing it again in the future. Heroin is the drug that'll be abused.

Enjoy this chapter & your day. xx

* * *

_Chapter Five_

'Sirius,' Remus moans and pants as he lies underneath his boyfriend, the silver-eyed man's lips currently attached to the golden-haired nineteen year old. 'God, you're something else aren't you?'

'That's what they all say,' Sirius replies cockily as he pulls out of Remus. Then he flops down on the other side of Remus onto the bed and sighs contently, post-coital bliss settling in his bones. 'It's my birthday next week, what are you getting me?'

They have been going out for a few months now; Sirius doesn't know exactly how long, only that he's been having the most fun he's had in years with Remus. He's not sure if he loves the guy, just that he is most fond of him, and loves his gorgeous body, and revels in being with him.

'Do you want a sneak-preview now?' Remus laughs cockily. 'But it'll take away from the surprise of your birthday present and I want it to be a big surprise.'

'Alright then, you don't have to tell me.' Sirius laughs, looking across his bedroom and out of the window. It's maybe nine or ten o'clock in the morning; the air is white with cold outside, and the sky is a dreary grey, but still retains its ethereal beauty; enough to remain enigmatic and mysterious. Their lips meet again in a soft kiss.

'I think you're the best thing to come out of P.B for me.' Sirius says softly. 'I mean, I've hated working there for a long time now. And I'm just glad I met you.'

'Shut up you lovey dovey mutt,' Remus says. 'It was our need for money that brought us together. Isn't that a little fucked up?'

Sirius shrugs. 'What we did yesterday was pretty fucked up wasn't it?'

They regularly visited Freedom together, and sometimes it was funny to even go to straight bars like the Hog's Head and watch the reactions of people who recognised them but were a little _too_ scared to admit it, unless they were young girls who nearly always came up to them and demanded pictures. But anyway, yesterday they took a little trip to Freedom, and as usual, it was welcoming, fun and exciting. They got drunk; so drunk Sirius can't remember trying to give Remus a blow job in front of everyone. He succeeded in getting a few sucks in before Remus managed to shout a response at him and they took their un-chivalrous activities to the toilets.

'It was indeed.' Remus nods. Then he throws the sheets off of him and Sirius, the latter recoiling due to the cold air hitting his naked body. 'Come on, we have to go in today.'

'No,' Sirius says, 'can't we just stay here, watch films on my lovely television, drink tea and fuck. That's what we've spent the last few days doing and it's served us brilliantly.'

Remus laughs and nods. 'True, but they've left us a message requesting our presence today. After though, we could check out the new apartment I've been thinking of renting out. It's nice, modern and big - something I'm not completely used to. It'll be fun.'

Sirius sighs tiredly. 'I'm not sure I'm in the mood. I hate that place Remus.'

The blond man raises an eyebrow and sits up. 'You think I like it Sirius? You think anyone in the porn industry likes doing porn? They have no choice. _We_ have no choice Sirius.'

'We can run away, save money, I know that soon enough they'll want us to do videos with other people; threesomes, orgies … they all eventually end up asking you to do things like that.' Sirius sneers at him. Suddenly, the atmosphere has changed. It isn't light-hearted and lovey anymore; it's blunt and honest. 'Would it count as cheating Remus? If we're together and we're being paid to sleep with someone else, to suck another guy's cock, to lick another guy's arse? Would it still be cheating?'

'Sirius...' Remus says slowly.

'I don't want to really fuck anyone but you right now. If I did, then I'd bloody well go and do it. It's not hard to get laid around here. Especially if you look like me.' Sirius stands up and angrily pulls on his boxers. 'I've got almost half a million pounds saved up Remus.'

The other man's mouth falls open. _Half a million?_ As in five hundred thousand. _Five hundred fucking thousand!_ 'What are you suggesting Sirius?'

'I don't want to be twenty and still doing this. I want to go to University, get good qualifications and become someone who means something.' Then he shrugs. His gorgeous eyes are wide open. His perfect pouty mouth is slightly agape and his cheeks are flushed with exertion. 'Do you understand what I'm trying to say Remus?' Sirius has pulled his trousers on now and stands in front of Remus. He kisses the other man's puckered lips and smiles softly. 'Understand? Comprehende or whatever it is you Italian sexy bastards say.'

'I'm not actually Italian you idiot. My mum's from Wales and my dad is from Devon. I'm pretty sure we've had the conversation before. And it's not "comprehende", it's "comprende",' Sirius sticks his tongue out and Remus says in a light tone 'Twat,' but a second later, he's worrying his lip and his hands have come up to stroke Sirius's waist.

Sirius shrugs. 'I don't care. You're gorgeous and that's all that matters.' They kiss again. 'Do you understand what I mean though? That I can't live with myself if I carry on working with P.B? Because I can't Remus.'

'We'll work something out,' the other replies. 'I promise. But for now Sirius, we have to get going...'

_xo_

They go into the HQ, Sirius riding his motorbike and Remus behind him, distracting him with neck kisses and thrusts against his arse. He's pretty sure that if Sirius weren't such a talented driver, they would have crashed ten times already.

Once they enter, they enter the room together, for once not caring if people guess that they're a couple. They're going to get the fuck out of this industry together anyway, so what does it matter. 'Well hello chaps,' Avery greets them with warm smiles and back-slaps. 'Did you see each other out there?'

'Yeah, we were just having cigarettes. So, what does Tom want us for?'

Avery looks at the man beside him - this man is called _Unimportant Idiot_; Sirius can't actually remember his name but he is the "script" creator. He decides, usually, what video Pure Boys should release next. If there aren't enough orgy videos that are being made, then he directs some of them, and vice versa for any other sexual category.

This hideous man, both on the inside and outside, fixes Sirius with a flare and shakes his head dismissively. 'A threesome between you, Romulus and Edgar Bones.' The silver-eyed man dismisses the fact that he's slept with Edgar Bones before, and definitely enjoyed it, and instead focuses on the fact that what he predicted earlier that day has indeed come true. Threesome. _Threesome!_ Goddammit, he doesn't want to-

'When?'

The man looks tiredly at him; like Sirius isn't worth any of his time. 'The New Year, probably. Unless Riddle wants it done before then, as a sort of Christmas present. It depends on what he thinks will sell most. I don't know how that guy works.'

Sirius has remembered the man's name now! It's _Snape_. He frowns and then shakes his head. 'I'm not doing it.' He shouts. 'I refuse to do it. I don't mind a one-on-one with Romulus, but that's it-'

Remus grabs his arm and jerks him back. 'Shhh,' he whispers to Sirius soothingly. But it's too late. Snape has heard them and most importantly, Avery has too.

The latter seems very annoyed now. 'You know what? It's fine that you choose to fuck each other silly outside HQ, and it's fine that you're seeing each other. But we don't condone relationships when they prohibit our leading stars especially, from starring in movies with other people.'

Remus raises an eyebrow; this isn't the Avery he's used to. This is an annoyed one. And Sirius seems to not be having any of it. 'You think I'm fucking around Avery?' he bellows. Many people are watching them now, and Remus's attempts to pull Sirius away and calm him down don't work. 'I'm not doing the fucking movie and Remus isn't doing the fucking movie, so you can fuck yourself.' He grabs Remus's hand.

'Now,' he says to his boyfriend after purposely leaning forward for a brief kiss, so that everyone can see, 'do you wanna get some coffee from 'round the corner?'

Then a soft voice, like a thief in the night, comes out of nowhere. Sirius looks up when his name is breathed. 'Sirius. Come join me for a second please?' Ever so slowly, Sirius turns to see Riddle standing before his office door, beckoning Sirius with a finger. And when the young man gulps and nods, Riddle smiles at him and enters his office, leaving the door slightly open.

Sirius looks up to glare at a triumphant Avery, at an uncaring Snape and ... Remus, the man he is crazy about.

Sirius lopes his arms around his boyfriend and says softly to him, 'Sorry about this.'

'It's fine Sirius. I'm gonna pop out for a fag anyway.' They kiss once, twice, three times before Sirius departs with a final glare to the two most annoying people in the world, and enters Riddle's office, closing the door behind him.

It's a very nice office, as he's thought many times before. He sits down before Riddle and looks up to meet the frighteningly dark eyes of the man. They're so dark that Sirius doesn't know what colour they actually are; brown, green, blue, grey - he's not sure.

'I heard you arguing with Everett and Severus. Is everything alright?' Riddle asks softly.

The young man shrugs. 'I don't want to star in a threesome.'

'Sirius,' Riddle says quietly, in a voice that sounds to chillingly cold, but also like he's trying to appear as Sirius's friend. Like he's coaxing him. It's not working, yet,at the same time, Sirius can feel his brick-wall resolve getting smashed down. And Riddle has only said one word. The man continues to speak in that same, calm, rigid voice. 'I don't want to have to remind you of how much you owe me. Do this one video for me, please.'

That grates on Sirius's nerves. That all Riddle has to do is remind Sirius of where he found him, what he found him doing for money, and Sirius is expected to leap up, apologise and do whatever he is told.

'If I remember correctly Mr Riddle, it's you who owes me a lot. Have I not doubled your viewer stats, especially with Remus by my side these past few months? And have I not increased your revenue by over thirty per cent single-handedly?'

Riddle's eyes flash. It's like a fuse has popped. His voice hardens and it makes Sirius _shiver. _'You'd be dead in the street if it weren't for me, lying in a pool of vomit and shit and sweat. I saved you after your pathetic brother died! I saved you from having to whore yourself out, which I found you doing in the first place! I got you off those godforsaken drugs you were meddling around with. So if I ask you to do something Black, you're going to do it. Got it?'

It comes as no surprise when Sirius nods and leaves the room, nearly in tears. And when Remus asks him if he is alright, he lies, says yes, and proceeds to drag Remus home so he can make love to the guy.

_xo_

Remus agrees to do the movie, because he can tell it matters an awful lot to Sirius. Edgar Bones is an alright chap with very pretty eyes and a great laugh. He's three years older. The camera is rolling now; they're in a nice room with the dark sky shining through the large windows. The lamps on the cabinets either site of the bed illuminate the room. The three young men are on the bed, naked and kissing and sucking each other off.

And when it gets to fucking, it's Edgar who lies in the middle, on his back with his legs wide open for Remus to settle between. Edgar's head is also craned so he can suck Sirius off at the same time. It's like the two boyfriends are fucking each other through him; a thrust from Remus's hips sending Edgar forward so he can swallow more of Sirius's cock down his throat, and vice versa. And when Edgar drops to the floor on his knees to finish both men off, Remus presses tentative kisses to Sirius's cheek and jaw. Their lips meet in one last kiss before the cameras stop recording and the couple leave as quickly as possible. They ignore Riddle's calls, emails and messages for almost a month, until they cannot put it off any longer.

_xo_

The next time Sirius is asked to come, he is asked to come _alone_. Without his boyfriend. Something that he recognises as automatically suspicious. But he does as asked. Because he has no choice.

'Oh, okay,' Remus says when Sirius tells him that he has to pop 'round to the Headquarters alone. Such a scary word. 'I have that apartment to check out anyway. It's fine, you go ahead. I'll meet you later, for drinks maybe.'

Sirius nods and grabs his face to kiss him passionately, his hand drifting down to grope the other man's arse. They chuckle into each other's mouth. They dress and part ways; Sirius on his bike and Remus off to the closest bus stop.

When he arrives at the Pure Boys Headquarters, Sirius looks around the empty rooms surrounding him. He raises his head when he hears a voice calling him. 'Sirius,' says Riddle, approaching him slowly. The man is dressed in a neat, sharp black suit. His dark hair is slicked back and he's wearing a charming, chilling smile.

'Mr Riddle?' Sirius asks. 'Where is everyone?'

'I have something to show you.' He leads Sirius to his office and on the table are two parcels. One is considerably bigger than the other.

'You've been ignoring my calls.'

'Me and my boyfriend went on holiday.' Sirius says coldly. 'I am allowed to have holidays, aren't I?'

Riddle shakes his head. 'If you warn us and arrange it properly, then of course, why not. But shall I let you in on a secret Sirius?'

The man shrugs his shoulders. 'Yes, what?'

Riddle's eyes flash. 'I've been told by three members of staff now that you're not worth the time, and there are dozens out there just as attractive and likeable, who would kill for a job like yours. That I should let you go.'

Part of Sirius is triumphant: of course he thinks Riddle should let him go, he _absolutely hates_ working at Pure Boys. But another smaller, stronger part of him shouts in his ear: _no._

'They say you aren't grateful for all that I have done for you. They say that you'll end up losing me more money than you'll make me. Is that true Sirius? Will that happen?'

The man shrugs. 'I don't know sir.'

Riddle shakes his head. 'Filch downstairs will lock up, it's everyone's day off today. I'm leaving you with these two presents. You choose one and you leave the other. They represent your future in this industry. Turn the lights off when you're done. I hope to see you soon Sirius.'

Then he touches the younger man's shoulder briefly before leaving his office and closing the door behind him. Sirius chews his lip and contemplates not waiting around for even a moment. But then he spots a note on one of the boxes. He rips it off the box and inspects it. In loopy calligraphy, it reads:

_What you have always wanted._

Slowly, Sirius, after looking behind him hurriedly, rips off the lid to the box and looks inside. Laying on the soft velvet of the box is a fifty pound note. Sirius exhales shakily.

So Riddle is threatening him; he is telling him that without this job, he won't have money? Sirius bares his teeth and is tempted to fling the box out of the window and tell Riddle to fuck himself.

But then Sirius sees another note attached to the second, smaller box. And in Riddle's gorgeous writing, it says:

_Or what I found you doing, where I found you, who I found you as._

A shaky breath leaves Sirius's body, and with frozen hands, he peels the lid off of the box and drops it, stepping back. His eyes water.

_No._

Of all the things Mr Thomas M. Riddle could have given to him, he has given Sirius back the one tool that ruined his life after his brother died. In the box, glistening with the intensity from Sirius's stare, are the things Sirius needs to shoot up:

_A Needle._

_A micron filter._

_There is a spoon, a tiny container of water, a lighter and of course..._

A brownish powder in a small packet. He grabs the box, doesn't even spare another thought, and runs out of the room as quickly as possible.

_xo_

Sirius, as he gets on his bike and drives as fast as he can, doesn't think about what has just happened. Instead, he thinks about the fucked up past he has: the drug abuse when his brother died, James supporting him, Riddle getting him out of the mess he found Sirius in, offering him a job and paying for Sirius to enter a programme for three months.

He hooked Sirius up in getting a flat and he gave him a well paying job. But it was and still is all through manipulation: bending Sirius to his will to maximise his personal profits and get what he wants.

Sirius has been clean for months and months now, and though he does occasionally do silly drugs like cocaine, he has never neared smack since quitting- is afraid to even think about it. But now he has what, two grams and a bit, and everything he needs to shoot up and forget about all the hurt he has experienced as of late, he can't help but subconsciously drive and find an isolated place to relax. To be free.

Sirius parks his motorbike in the middle of an abandoned field and falls off it, the box hitting the ground and all of the contents tumbling out onto the green grass. Before Sirius even thinks, he grabs the small packet of brown powder, the spoon and the lighter.

Then he, with shaky hands, opens the packet and begins to prepare himself what he is sure will be the best shoot up of his life. Something wet hits his hand.

Sirius looks up to check if it's raining but it's not. As he continues to prepare the spoon, he shivers and more raindrops fall on his hand. He notices after a while that it's not raindrops falling on his hands.

It's tears.

_Weird._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is still a romance and isn't going to turn into a crazy story about drugs or anything, but I think, like the exploitation of porn stars, this is an important topic to bring up. I repeat, I am not glorifying drug abuse or depression. Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did every day.

**A/N: **This chapter has been so much fun to write. I think this story has also helped with my writers' block for my other stories too, so yay!

**Warnings: **Drug-talk, heroin in particular, violence and talk of prostitution. As always, I am not glorifying the use of drugs, such as heroin. Please tell me if I have gotten something wrong and I will correct it and try to avoid doing it again in the future. Thanks for reading. Please review!

* * *

_Chapter Six_

It's like running through a field of rose; better than ever, one would think. But it isn't as good as his first time mainlining smack. And he's furious when the high wears off, because it's so damn good, it's like he's failed it by letting it die away. Sirius isn't sure where he is, just that there's vomit all down his front and he's screaming for absolutely no reason, walking around a park and completely, totally, inescapably out of his mind.

Why is he screaming?

_WHY WHY WHY WHY-_

He's got more on him though. So he's fine. Sirius is _absolutely_ fine.

His phone starts vibrating, and suddenly, he understands why his pocket was previously sending warm spasms through the whole of his body. He just assumed it was orgasms, because mainlining smack feels like a never ending orgasm. Sirius rubs his eyes which are raw red from those blasted rain drops; a storm that hasn't stopped coming down for _hours_ now.

He wrenches his phone out of his pocket and places the earpiece to his ear. 'Hello?!'

'Sirius! Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling you for hours now-' It's Remus. _Thank god._

'I'm fine. I've been at a friend's. Where are you?'

There's a pause on the phone, and amongst the deafening silence, an intensity can be felt: Sirius can _feel_ Remus's disbelieving stare, can _taste_ bitterness resonating from such a deafening silence.

'Are you alright Sirius?' a quiet voice replies. 'You ... y-you don't sound so good.'

'I'm fine Remus!' he bellows back. Then he lowers his voice. 'Are you at mine or yours?'

'Mine - I don't have a key to yours so I couldn't get in even if I tried.'

There's a tentative wait, filled with burning questions, before Sirius finally replies with, 'Do you want me to come over?'

'If you want.'

No more needs to be said. Sirius knows what Remus is thinking. And Remus knows, maybe not the details or the facts, but he knows that Sirius has done something _bad._

Yet he can't find the strength to rebuff him. So he repeats before hanging up, 'If you want.'

_xo_

When Remus opens the door to his small, dingy flat, he looks at Sirius. The man stinks so bad. He looks disgusting too; all pale and gaunt. Remus covers his mouth to stop from throwing up. There's puke all over Sirius. Did he really just come from wherever the hell he was, looking like this and smelling like this? He must be drunk or something... Somehow, Remus doesn't believe what he's thinking. He's lying to himself and he knows it.

'I need to have a shower,' Sirius's voice is cold and lifeless, like he's drained of energy and has been crying. A glance at his eyes and Remus sees that they're raw red as if he's been crying for hours.

'You do. You stink Sirius. What happened?'

Sirius barges past him and starts peeling off his clothing. It's mid January now and he can't get away with walking around a heat-less flat naked. But pretty soon, his filthy clothes are in a dirty pile on the floor and he's turned towards Remus. He's conveniently covered his track marks from Remus's view, but the younger man is so distracting, he hardly even cares.

'I quit Remus. I left P.B. I'm free now.' A delirious grin forms on his face. He throws his arms up in the air. 'I'm free!'

'Are you really?' a quiet voice says in response. 'Your contract hasn't terminated.'

'I'm not waiting!' Sirius says in a quick, agitated voice. 'Do you wanna join me?'

'No thanks.' Remus says awkwardly. 'I'll make us some tea, eh?'

Sirius doesn't wait. He just runs a hand over his tired face. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'I'll make us tea Sirius. Go have a shower-'

'What the fuck have I done wrong?' he explodes. 'I haven't done anything!'

That's when, like a light switch, the atmosphere is completely transformed. '_Liar._ Like I can't see those track marks on your fucking arms. Who gave it to you? Did you buy it? Why did you even bother coming over here?'

Sirius doesn't wait to listen to another word. He storms out of the room he's currently in with Remus towards the bathroom. Within seconds, Remus can hear the shower running and he can't help but sigh. Because that's all he can bring himself to do - sigh.

There is tea waiting for Sirius when he comes out of the shower, dripping and naked. His eyes are redder than when he first came in. But he doesn't stink. And some colour has returned to his still shockingly pale body. He's towel drying his hair and it sticks up when he drapes the towel across his shoulders.

'Have you got anything I can wear?' his voice is hard.

Remus nods towards his bedroom, in which Sirius spends five minutes finding clean clothing to don. He returns, dressed in tracksuit bottoms and mismatched socks and a large jumper. Sirius runs hands through his damp hair.

'Is that for me?' he asks, voice coming out more like a pained groan and less like a question.

Remus nods again. This gets on Sirius's nerves; he's not quite sure how he knows, because all the man does it bite his lip and look up at the ceiling, but he knows.

'Who gave it to you? asks the blond man.

Sirius shrugs. 'I don't know what you're-'

'Stop lying!'

Sirius isn't completely sure if Remus shouted at him, or just emphasised rather aggressively what he thought. 'Are you angry at me?' asks Sirius.

'Am I angry? _Am I angry?_ Of course I fucking am! You're lying to me, you've been lying to me for a long time, haven't you? Cannabis isn't the only drug you've done, I'm guessing.' His voice has softened.

'Does it have anything to do with you?' spits Sirius in response. 'What happened in my past was in the past-'

'But it's not in the past anymore, is it Sirius? Because you did it yesterday.'

Subconsciously, Sirius strokes his track marks, engraved in his arm. He doesn't even remember peeling back his sleeve to admire the evidence of a hard few months without his brother. Being the estranged, elder sibling, Sirius always felt and still does feel like he's the one to blame. It was intensified when his parents completely cut him off.

So he was left to whore himself out, and when he met a few blokes and birds who were in a similar situation to him, they introduced him to smack and he introduced them to the powers of seduction for money.

Sirius wonders about them sometimes; if any of them have died. If Alice and Frank finally broke away and have gotten married or settled down together. If that guy, Aberforth Dumbledore or whatever, is still letting the group sleep in his pub at night when it's cold and dark outside.

If they are all _alright_.

'It's hard Remus.' His voice comes out as a broken, pained moan. Like he's trapped in a world of pain and has no way of getting out. 'I'm still going through hard times. And I know it's not alright … but he gave it to me Remus and I couldn't say no.'

Sirius's hands are shaking so badly that he has to put his tea down on the table. He doesn't trust himself to not pour the boiling tea all over himself. Remus moves closer to him and puts his hands over Sirius's.

'It's alright.'

_Even though we both know it's not._

'I'm here for you.'

_I think I love you._

'Thank you.' Tears rapidly drop from his eyes to their joined hands. Sirius's glances up, silver orbs shining brighter than the moon.

Remus's hands come up to cradle his face, and with a stroke of his thumb, wiped the tears away. 'I'm here for you Sirius. Don't fall over the edge without me.'

Sirius falls asleep on his lap, tears having leaked a lake-sized stain into Remus's jeans. He strokes Sirius's damp hair and listens to the sound of rain pelting down outside his single-glazed windows. His lip has been chewed to the point where it's so very nearly close to bleeding. His keep flickering from Sirius's pile of stinky, dirty clothing back down to the man himself, mouth slightly ajar and a tiny bit of dribble oozing from the gap between his lips. His long lashes are brushing his cheekbones, which stand out vividly. But it's worrying how pale his is. Too pale. Almost so that it's terribly unattractive.

After half an hour of sipping on his cold tea, and then Sirius's, and when Remus is pretty sure the man is asleep, he slips out from beneath him and makes his way to the pile. 'Alright, where has he put you.' His voice shakes.

It's not in the jeans. Not in the top pocket of the shirt Sirius wore. Nor is it in the coat. But when Remus pulls the jumper up, a box falls out of it. It's a gift box. So it was a gift. But from whom? Remus knows without even looking that this is what Sirius received the heroin in.

Slowly, he opens the box, observes what is inside and feels part of himself harden.

_Disgusting._

And he thinks that thought even moreso when he discovers a small note, scrunched up inside. It's hard not to recognise the handwriting seeing as he's worked with Mr Riddle for a few months now.

Remus doesn't wait, he grabs his house keys, a satchel to stash the box in, and a jacket to protect him from the rain.

_xo_

What does it matter that Avery and a few other people Remus recognises but can't name storm into the office after him. He's barged into Riddle's office and has thrown the gift box at the man's head.

'You thought you could get away with this?' he spits. He is beyond furious. His poor boyfriend is at home, shivering and puking he presumes, craving just one more fix. _Just one more._ And the reason for this pain is right before Remus.

He spits again at Riddle and watches the man flinch.

'You thought that I wouldn't find out?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM?' screams Remus.

Riddle is wiping his blazer with a handkerchief, and is watching Avery and the others currently behind the teenager with boredom. He is not as scared anymore now he is safe. Slowly, Riddle stands and looks Remus up and down.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Riddle replies softly.

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?'

Silence, deafening to the extent that it's so loud Remus's ears hurt, surrounds him and his rhetorical question. Having omitted it from the box for this purpose, he takes out the small packet of brownish powder.

His heart beats so hard, he hesitates for a brief second. Then he tips it upside down and the heroin _falls to the ground._

The powder catches the blaring light and shimmers like sparks from a fire, struggling to get free. Remus almost feels like the powder is guilty: for ruining so many lives, for destroying so many _people._

'You don't recognise this? What you gave to Sirius?' his voice is deadly, and the tone speaks more than his words ever will. Such love and adoration is present in every little action he carries out, and each word that bleeds itself dry from his throat.

His eyes water but Remus refuses to cry, despite how sick this man before him makes him feel. Riddle has taken out his phone and dials only three digits. But Remus can guess what those digits are. So he does the first thing he can think of doing: sucker punching Avery in the face behind him, grabbing Riddle's car keys which sit on his desk, and running as fast as he can out of the building. He's already in Riddle's sleek, beautiful black BMW by the time the security of Pure Boys Headquarters are called up by Riddle to get Remus.

Too late.

As he drives much faster than he's allowed to, a soft rumbling begins deep in his chest. And like explosions, it bursts out of Remus. He throws his head back and laughs as loud as he can, despite his heart beating a million times a second, and his blood racing dangerously fast through his veins and arteries. Remus has a lot to be scared of. But he laughs to disguise his fear and it works.

Mostly.

_xo_

Remus throws the door open to his dingy flat. Inside, waiting and twitching on the sofa, is Sirius. When he sees Remus, he stands up and starts shouting. He's not making any sense, but Remus can hardly care. He's grabbed the only two suitcases he has and has ripped them open.

Remus starts grabbing all the clothing he can, and stuffs them into the suitcases. One suitcase is filled almost instantly with the majority of his clothing but he hardly even cares. When he turns to the other suitcase, he is thrown back against the wall.

Now, all he can see is Sirius. Sirius and tears and pure, unadulterated anger.

'Where is it?' he says in a cracking, hoarse voice. When Remus doesn't answer, he's too fucking scared to, dammit, Sirius slams his fist into the wall. It makes a small dent. But the biggest injury is Sirius's now-bruised hand. He hardly even cares though. He's making noises now. Pained, agonising noises that shatter Remus's heart.

'WHERE IS IT?' he screams and screams, clutching at his hair and crying now.

'We need to leave Sirius-'

'NOT WITHOUT IT! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT IT!'

Not sure whether to be scared out of his mind, or piteous of the fact that Sirius has been sent into a world of delirium, Remus settles for an emotion somewhere between. 'The police are coming. We still have to go to yours and get your stuff.' He can tell nothing he is saying is getting through to Sirius.

'Please,' and Sirius has fallen to his knees, his face pressed to Remus's crotch area. His arms come up to wrap around his legs and he's making those dreadful pained noises again. Noises that hurt Remus. That hurt his heart and he's too scared to tell Sirius just why his chest is hurting, because what if Sirius doesn't love him back? Right now, the only emotion he can hear in the silver-eyed man's voice is desperation. 'I'm begging y-you Remus. I'll d-do anything, p-please.'

Then he starts to unbuckle Remus's belt. And for the first time in a long time, Remus can't feel himself getting aroused. Not because he isn't irrevocably attracted so completely to Sirius, or because he's tired - but because the situation is so severe, so dangerous and they could be caught any minute from now.

So he throws the dark-haired man off of him and starts screaming. 'WE NEED TO GO NOW SIRIUS! GET SOME FUCKING SHOES ON OR I SWEAR-'

'YOU'LL WHAT?' he's come up off his knees and is standing now, an inch taller than Remus, and without an ounce of self-respect left in him. Because the heroin has taken that all away now. He's been reduced to a fiend, without anything redeeming about his personality right now.

Sirius swings for him, but a quick duck from Remus ensures that he remains unscathed. Maybe it's because right now the black-haired man has no co-ordination or sense of direction now. He's just launching his fist around, hoping it'll strike and he'll score.

Remus is left with no other option. He clenches his fist, closes his eyes and sets his hand free. He hears before he sees the thud of Sirius/Orion's body hitting the ground. A tear sneaks past his eyes and trails a path across his pale cheekbone before settling on his jaw.

Remus carries on putting more of his possessions into the second slightly smaller suitcase. When he's got the things that matter most to him, he puts the suitcases in Riddle's car, calculates that he can't spend more than ten minutes getting to Sirius's flat, and returns to his flat for the last time to drag out the man he loves. Sort of.

The blond man gently places Sirius into the car, buckles his up, gets in the driver's seat and without another thought, speeds down the road. To Sirius's house.

Further away from Riddle. And closer to freedom.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you haven't already and tell me what you think. Enjoy the rest of your day. xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot and OCs of this story. You know, I really do wish Harry Potter was mine. Maybe if I'm rich in the future, I'll buy Harry Potter. I mean that's the next best thing right?

**Warnings: **talk of drug use, sexual content, slight homophobia.

**A/N: **You know how filler chapters are quite annoying but sometimes necessary because the writer doesn't want to reveal too much but the plot has to progress in a way, yeah well that's what is happening right now. I'm very sorry if filler chapters are annoying. But this is quite important regardless. I hope you enjoy it. Now, it is 4 days until Christmas woo-hoo! If I don't see you before then, have a great Christmas/happy holidays.

Enjoy the chapter. There's some smutty smutty action too, hell yeah.

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Remus is way over his head. He's speeding down the road, Sirius's phone has been non-stop ringing for almost half an hour now. But when he's in a totally different area, in Brixton actually, he slows down. It's not realistic for him to keep pelting through central London in a car that's too ostentatious, with a speed that's so fast that _fuck a trial_, he'll be locked away for good. He's still sort of surprised that he hasn't been stopped yet.

He drives through a park, stops behind the cover of some trees, and when he gets out of the car he goes 'round to the backseat door and opens the door to rouse Sirius awake.

Sirius ... who has been constantly whispering in his nightmarish dream, _please … please … pleaseeeee-_

'Hey there sleepy,' he says softly, stroking Sirius's hair and kissing his forehead. He doesn't like the way Sirius is shivering, nor the cold sweat dripping down his face. 'Come on, get out,' he coaxes as he pulls his boyfriend up into a sitting position.

Sirius wipes his nose and gets out slowly, groaning when his muscles protest. He slumps a little but when Remus tries to help him, he pushes his boyfriend away. The dark haired man pulls out his deck of cigarettes from his pocket and plucks one out, striking a match and lighting it. He looks away from Remus and continues smoking.

'So,' he says after a while of simply staring into the lighter haired man's eyes and glaring, 'what the fuck do we do now?'

'What d'you mean?'

'You said the police are after us? What the FUCK DO WE DO NOW THEN?' he roars, before closing his eyes and breathing in and out. 'You threw it away didn't you?'

Remus laughs scathingly. 'You left me with no choice Sirius. You want to shoot up, that's fine. But you come into _my_ home, half-arsed and carrying some, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want.'

Sirius runs his blunt-nailed fingers down his face harshly, tossed his head back and began to groan. 'I hate you.' Then he groans once more. 'I _hate_ you Remus.'

The light-haired man doesn't wait, he just grabs Sirius's arm and drags him up. 'Well I care a lot about you, so shut up and come with me.'

Sirius struggles for a second before he complies because he has not nearly enough energy to fight back. 'W-where are we go-going?'

'To find somewhere to sleep.' Remus takes Sirius's hand and entwines their fingers before the other man can get away. 'Please, just listen to me.'

'I just wanna sit down Remus … I d-don't care...' his eyes water and his head droops pathetically when at last he throws down his cigarette and looks up at the man he cares a great deal about. 'I'm tired...'

'Well, we have to keep walking. We'll get a cab from somewhere down here to a bed and breakfast. We can decide then what to do. Only, I'm going to need your help pulling these suitcases up the road for a few minutes. Can you do that?'

Sirius hasn't any energy to rebuff his boyfriend, turn him away or even nod. He just lets Remus pull him along, and doesn't protest when the younger man kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear that everything is going to be alright.

Sirius just groans and groans and groans-

_xo_

'How much for one night, double-bed, two people.' Remus says whilst he looks every few seconds at the heap on the lobby sofa - Sirius.

The woman behind the till looks at Remus, and then Sirius and with a glare, looks down at her book. She's an elderly women, you know, the bossy, homophobic, slightly racist sort. Ones that hate to conform and refuse to do so until death.

'For the both of you?' she's says it like she is mildly disgusted at the fact that two men want to have a room to themselves in her B&B.

'None of your business.' Remus snaps. Then he shakes his head and apologises. 'Sorry about that. Yes, it is for the both of us. Only, I don't see why that is any of your concern.'

The woman lowers the book she has in her hand and inspects Remus; everything about him, the way that much like his dark haired boyfriend, his dimples are hollowed and a little more noticeable when he pouts or glares, his tattoos lick at his neck like flames and emerge with each movement, just as they are thrown back into the cover of secrecy with a simple shift of his body. His eyes glow with intensity and desperation, and he is deadly pale, something that is not characteristic of him.

So she says rather reluctantly, 'Well ... as long as _nothing_ goes on up there, you're free to have a room. It's £84 a night plus additional fees such as breakfast, which is £8 a head. You don't have a problem with that, do you?' she challenges him.

Remus gets out his wallet, pulls out two fifty pound notes and gives it to the woman. 'Keep the change for breakfast tomorrow.'

'Thank you.' She sounds anything but grateful, however he does not have the energy to argue any more than he already has. So he smiles patiently at her whilst she looks through her record book, asks him to sign his name and sign a few other forms, blah blah, before he's finally given a key.

'Do you have anyone who can help us with our suitcases? My boyfriend is quite sick and I can't carry all of these suitcases alone.' It's a mighty accomplishment that he managed to pull three in the first place as well as support his boyfriend.

'Ross, hurry up and help these guys with their suitcases.' The woman barks and after a second, a young man, maybe two years younger than they are, stumbles out from the office behind the desk. He looks at Sirius and Remus, nods at them, and points at the suitcases.

'Do you know what room you're staying in?' asks Ross.

Remus, who is somewhat behind Ross, has one suitcase in one hand and the other arm draped around Sirius's waist whilst he kisses Sirius's cheek and tells him that they'll be able to sit down in a second.

'Erm, yeah, we're staying in Room 7.'

Ross watches them for a second, the way Sirius is making those very quiet, whiny noises again and Remus can silence him for a brief moment with nothing but a brief kiss or a whisper. When they are at Room 7, Ross opens it for them and leaves the suitcases inside. He looks at the double bed, back at the two of them, before he laughs uneasily and points at the door leading into a tiny bathroom.

'Tell us if there isn't any shampoo, conditioner, soap or anything you need really. Also, if you smoke-' Ross points at the deck peeping out of Sirius's pocket, 'then my mum would say you have to go outside. But it's fine if you smoke out of the window.'

'Cool,' Remus says. His boyfriend has thrown himself down on the bed and is shaking ever so slightly.

'Is he going to be alright? I can make him some tea if you'd like me to.' Ross says.

Remus gets out his wallet, shoves a twenty pound note into Ross' hand and shakes his head when the younger teenager begins to protest. 'No, please, take it. Thank you. Tea would be perfect. And some jam on toast if you have it.'

'R-right.' Ross replies before he nods at the both of them and closes the door behind him.

Removing his jacket first, and then his shoes and socks, Remus does not turn to look at his boyfriend until he has no choice.

Sirius is heaped on the bed, suffocated by the layers of shirts, jackets and coats. He's trembling noticeably now.

'Sirius,' he calls out but the man continues ignoring him. 'Sirius?'

He walks towards the bed when the silver-eyed man turns over. He's panting, and looks fucking gorgeous right then and there. But also disturbingly so. Like he's tarnished and can't get himself clean again. 'I can't handle it,' he pants tiredly. 'I-I … I can't stop, Remus-'

'I'm here for you.' The other says forcefully. He grabs Sirius's face and shakes him. 'I'm right fucking here and I'm not going anywhere.' He kisses him. 'I'm right here.' They kiss again.

Suddenly, with more energy than he's shown all day, and it's considerably late now, Sirius pulls him closer and clutches at Remus like he's a lifeline. Clothing falls off. There's a knock on the door but they don't answer, and instead just carry on loving each other the way they are supposed to. Not the way that Riddle tries to make them love each other on camera.

This is _real_ sex. Without scripts, pre-planned scenes, cameras and several other people watching. It's just them in this dingy room. Remus barely has enough patience to stumble over to the suitcase, open the small pockets at the front and pull out lube. When his cock is dripping with lube, and he's not even completely sure if Sirius is all there or not, Remus sheaths himself inside of Sirius in one thrust as he holds him close and buries his face into his the dark haired man's neck.

Sirius's eyes are closed and he's panting, trembling, crying aloud whilst his boyfriend pistons wildly inside him, his hips jolting forward ten times a second. It's like sex is some form of escape for Sirius. Maybe _that's_ why he became a pornstar? Because it's the next best thing to heroin, sex is. He shouts out Remus's name when he can feel the cock inside him hitting that perfect spot with each thrust, throwing Sirius into a world of pleasure over and over until he can't even remember what his name is.

Their hands are entwined, and their lips meet in a kiss once, twice, three times before Sirius's is hurtling over the edge and he's pulling Remus over with him. Wasn't it Remus who said to Sirius not to go over without him? He's never going over without him again.

He loves him.

_He loves him._

But instead of telling Remus that, he just lets the man collapse on top of him, wraps his arms around Remus and shakes himself to sleep. Now his orgasm has gone, he can feel it again, that _burning, insatiable hunger_. Inside him. Growing inside him and consuming every single part of who he was and is and has yet to be.

After panting and whimpering moments pass, Sirius can feel, more than see or hear, Remus whisper against his arm two words that break his fragile little heart… _love you._

So, in answer, Sirius simply closes his eyes and shivers because he feels the exact same. And it's so scary. Because when did he sign up for this shit?

_xo_

Riddle snaps his fingers at Avery, signalling for him to clean up the mess made by Remus on the floor. He's on the phone to a police officer.

'Everything alright here sir?' asks an officer on the phone.

'Yes, everything is fine. Sorry for the false alarm.'

There's an aggravated sigh on the other side. 'So you weren't calling for any particular reason?'

'I was.' Riddle replies a little tersely. 'There was a man who was trespassing my property but he's left now.' When Riddle hears Avery and the security begin to protest, he holds up a hand and it shuts them up. They know not to talk now. Because whatever Riddle wants done will be done and they have no say in the matter.

'Well, do you want us to send someone over anyway?'

'No thank you. Sorry about this.'

'Alright sir, well, enjoy the rest of your night.' Then the police officer hangs up and Riddle throws his phone across the room. It smashes into the wall and he screams. Lupin got away which means Black has gotten away too.

His stars have left him. And there's nothing he can do about it. Riddle decides that he'll call them in a short while, try to reason with them and if that doesn't work then well … blackmail always does.

He looks at Avery and points at the floor. 'Clean that up.'

Kelly, one of his employees, has rushed into the room with a miniature hoover in her hand. Just like that, his workers, the ones that work for him are running around like headless chickens: trying to do everything he needs, and all that he wants.

_No,_ Riddle decides. He's not going to call the police. He's going to give Remus and Sirius one day to decide whether they want to come back to him and work for him, or whether Riddle will post the video he has of Sirius that will haunt the younger man for the rest of his life.

A slow, guilty smile creeps up on his face. Yes, he knows what he will do.

Riddle walks across his office, bends down to pick up his phone, and when he sees that it is in an alright state, he types in his password. On Riddle's phone are many videos that could be seen as disgusting; evil; cruel...

Riddle sees them as insurance.

He clicks on one of the older videos. And sure enough, up pops Black's face, haunted from the heroin use and his late brother's death.

It's a video of Black selling his body for money. It's a video of Black as a prostitute, a whore, a desperate man. Riddle chuckles quietly under his breath.

Revenge really is sweet. He returns his phone to his pocket and with trembling hands, begins to prepare himself a clean shot of whiskey.

_xo_

The chest that Remus is leaning on is shaking, the whole body beneath him is shaking, and Sirius is sweating cold beads of perspiration again. He runs a hand through Sirius's matted hair and bites his lip. He's not getting much better. He's only getting worse.

He's shaking and tears are leaking out his half-closed eyes. It's almost nine o'clock and Remus is exhausted but he knows that there is no time for sleep. He pulls his phone out of the charger where it's resting on the bedside cabinet, and Remus notices that he has two text messages.

Both are from Riddle. His heart has surely stopped for a second, a minute, maybe it's still not beating. Biting his lip so hard he draws blood, Remus clicks on the text.

The first one reads:

_Call me back. I have a proposition that neither of you will turn down._

And the second one confirms what that proposition is:

_I have a video of Sirius whoring himself out. Call me if you don't want that video on every pornographic website out there._

It's not like a pin dropping to the ground, nor is it at all like dropping a shoe or dropping a ton of bricks. It's as though the whole world has lurched upwards and has now come crashing down; bringing with it a noise so loud and mighty, it rings through Remus's ears.

He notices after a few seconds why it's ringing through his ears.

Because he's the one making such a noise.

* * *

**A/N: **Isn't Remus just the perfect guy ever? Real husband material. Please review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter *cries*

**A/N: **Yeah, I think after this chapter I'll have one more and then an epilogue. It's been so much fun writing this. Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, keep in mind that time has passed prior to Sirius's drug-use, whilst him and Remus were avoiding Riddle after their threesome with Edgar Bones - I thought I'd mention this in case you get confused. Thanks again. And please review.

**Warnings: **good ol' fashioned smut, and prostitution.

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Remus looks at Sirius, who is soaked through with cold sweat, eyes half open as he shivers on the bed. He can't remember when his feelings for Sirius morphed from attraction to love, but it hurts him to watch his boyfriend cry out in pain. Like he's really, truly in such agonising pain. He also keeps breaking away from the embrace Remus offers to go to the toilet, either to puke up the contents of his stomach, or to wash his pallid, sweaty face.

'One more,' he keeps whispering, 'just one more.'

_One more?_ Because _one more hit_ will satisfy his insatiable hunger for a drug so dangerous?

They're in a hotel now, not incredible but not bad at all either. And in the privacy of the hotel, Remus fucks Sirius as hard as he can to temporarily stop the constant stream of "_please_"s and "_I beg you_"s. Moreover, it brings a pleasure incomparable but at the same time, more than good enough, to Sirius - enough to drown out his want and need for heroin, and instead distract him with the body of the man who loves him.

'As soon as we find somewhere nice to stay permanently,' says Remus as he runs his hands over Sirius's glorious naked body, 'let's go away from a bit. From this horrid country, this horrid continent. Let's go to a beautiful country. I've always wanted to go to Brazil.'

Sirius, someone who is usually so full of life and spirit, hasn't responded to anything he has said for the last two days unless absolutely necessary. It's been two fucking days since Remus went to Riddle. It's been one day since Riddle's proposition. Terrifying as it is, Remus knows that whatever Sirius says now will not be a completely honest reply.

Sirius does however surprise him by whispering very quietly, 'A holiday to Brazil sounds good...'

'It does, doesn't it?' Remus says to him after a moment of hesitation, knocking the side of Sirius's face with his chin teasingly. 'We can go to beaches, fuck on the sand-'

'I'm so sorry Remus.' Only, he doesn't say those exact four words. Instead, he lets his actions speak for him and apologise in ways he can never express using his voice. Sirius presses a finger to Remus's lips, kisses his forehead and slides down the length of his body.

'What are you-'

'Shhh,' Sirius replies, his voice hoarse. There's a very different tone to this than what he tried to do back at Remus's flat, when he was begging for a hit. This has more love and adoration than the simple act of Sirius sucking him off for some more gear.

It's good that Remus is naked; saves quite a bit of time, his trollop-ness does. A few simple strokes from Sirius's hand brings the man's cock to life. His eyes water a little bit, because Sirius has never been so disgusted in himself before, so when Remus's hands tenderly come up to entwine with his hair, Sirius swallows the gorgeous cock down his throat.

It's not the best blow job he's ever given but he does the … _job_ … well enough. He forces his gag reflexes to comply and remain dormant for the amount of time it will take for Remus to come. When the blond shudders and chants his name, head tossed back in ecstasy, Sirius smiles around the obstruction in his mouth, nips the head before going back down on his boyfriend.

Remus warns him, shouts that he's about to cum but Sirius doesn't care. He just keeps on sucking until his mouth fills with a bitter salty liquid. He pulls away and kisses Remus's hair-sprinkled thighs, dips his tongue into the blond man's navel, sucks on the perfect, pierced nipples before he buries his face in the crook of the other man's neck and sighs shakily.

Remus massages his scalp and runs fingers through his hair. 'Are you okay?'

He can hear a sniffle before Sirius replies: 'No. But I will be.'

As the blond runs his fingers through the soft tendrils of Sirius Black, he worries his bottom lip and stares ahead stonily. He kisses his head and then turns to look at his phone, sitting on the bedside cabinet. It's vibrated - a _text._

Remus knows who the text is from. Bile rises and he can taste it at the back of his throat. He stumbles out from beneath Sirius and grabs his phone before he heads to the toilet without explanation or another word. He presses his back to the door and inspects the text, or rather, he inspects the _warning _sent by Riddle...

_I'm waiting for my answer._

Remus steps back out after a quick piss and then approaches his boyfriend, who lies on the bed and shakes subtly. He's dealing with it though. He hasn't been exposed to too much heroin, but it still hurts because he is still recovering from the repercussions of long-term exposure all those months ago.

It's a New Year now though, has been for a few weeks. Sirius's Christmas Eve birthday has passed, New Years passed too, and now they're approaching the end of January, it seems like they have been together for longer than they really have.

Back to the topic on which Remus's mind has been dominated by, however: Sirius is doing well and that is all he cares about.

Only, he's going to have to crush all of that down, isn't he?

_Isn't he?_

_ISN'T HE?_

'Sirius,' he says quietly. The tone of his voice: soft, breathy, loving; nothing out of the ordinary if separated. But combined, creates the idea that something bad is going to happen. Sirius looks up and the expression on his lover's face confirms it - Remus is going to have to tear him back down.

'What?' he replies hoarsely.

Remus shakes his head and curses his watery eyes. He reaches out to grab Sirius's hand and hoists the man up into a sitting position. 'I am so … sorry,' he breathes. 'I thought it would go away if we ignored it, I thought that by not replying, he'd leave us alone … but he hasn't.'

Sirius clasps the hand holding his tightly and pulls Remus closer to him, until their noses are centimetres apart. 'What is it?'

'Riddle text me … he says-' Remus briefly hesitates, staring at their joined hands, then, Sirius's bobbling Adam's apple, before resting on those stunning eyes, 'Sirius, he says he has a video.'

Suddenly, there's less carbon dioxide in the room, and in the space between them. Because they're both holding their breathes, waiting for some kind of response from the other.

'What … what kind of video...'

Remus takes both of Sirius's hands, kisses each wrist, each fingertip, and then the palms before the intimacy has given him enough strength to be a man and look Sirius in the eye. 'He says it is before you started to work for Pure Boys. When you were on heroin … and you did things to get money-'

Sirius shouts. He shouts, screams, bellows, yells, hollers, howls. He knows what video Remus is talking about. He remembers the day pretty clear considering he was on a come down, and had been searching for someone to give him money in exchange for a bit of head or some traditional, good old fucking.

It was actually what Riddle later came to call "The Interview".

Sirius never got the job at Pure Boys in the conventional manner; he didn't call in and ask for an interview; he was found. His interview was Riddle paying him for some primetime arse-time.

_xo_

Sirius wipes his runny nose and looks up and down the dirty, smelly street. There are girls, standing on street corners like him, wearing tight clothing, flirtatiously shaking their arses or pushing out their chests. He strikes a match and brings it closer to the cigarette dangling from his lips.

He spares another look around him.

_Great,_ he thinks. The hooker opposite him has gotten her next victim. He's whispering to her and she's nodding, pushing out the little arse she has and giggling all the while. He has more of an arse than her.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Sirius wonders how he even _got_ in this predicament. Maybe it is because his brother died almost two months ago. It could also be because he's sick of asking the Potters, James especially, for money. He's not in education anymore, having opted to take a gap year before beginning university, to simply travel and experience life to its fullest before tying himself down for a further three years. And due to his disownment back when he was sixteen, Sirius does not have money.

For the first time in a long time, he's broke. And he can't handle it. He certainly can't handle a nine to five job; he tried that for a few weeks and it didn't work out. So now he's doing what he does best: using his sexuality to get what he wants and what he needs.

Sirius leans back against the brick wall, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other keeping a steady flow of nicotine in his veins, when he notices a man in a car, beckoning him forward. His heart drops and yet at the same time, leaps out of his chest.

His dignity fights his need for the drug that's destroyed his life.

The drug wins and his dignity...

His dignity retreats to a corner in the darkness of his mind. Dignity has no use when he's about to do what he is going to do.

Sirius smokes whilst he walks down the street a little, further from the hookers and closer to the darker side of the street. The car is very nice; beautifully crafted, sleek and black with tinted windows. Perfect.

When he arrives at the half-open window, it rolls down further as he tosses his half-smoked cigarette.

The man's face is half in the shadow, but Sirius decides he is really quite handsome in an older, darker way. Like he has filthy secrets and they always will remain secrets. That brooding smile on his face is enticing and intimidating at the same time. Sirius gulps and his hands shake.

'Good evening,' he says softly.

The man laughs gently. 'Oh wow, I did not expect such a cultured voice to come out of your pretty little mouth.' Then he leans forward far enough for Sirius to see his dark shinning eyes, his pale skin, sleek black hair and striking jaw line. But there is something very scary about the man. Sirius's whole body begins to tremble now. He's scared and he doesn't know why.

'You're a beautiful young man. How old are you?' Riddle asks.

'E-eighteen,' he breathes. He scratches his forearm and the sleeves roll up far enough for some of his track marks to show. Sirius yanks it back down and runs a hand over his face. 'My name … my name is Orion.'

'Get in the car then, Orion. My name is Tom.'

Sirius gets in the car and can't control the way his hands are shaking so hard he can barely get the door open. There is something very different about this man: not the usual customer.

Inside the car, it is cool which is a relief because it's quite warm outside. The leather has that gorgeous musky smell and calms Sirius down considerably.

'How much do you charge?' Tom asks.

'Depends what you want?' Sirius's tone has become more business-like now. He is in his zone. Isn't it a bit pathetic though? That he feels like this is his zone. He doesn't want to feel in his element when talking about how much his mouth and his arse are worth. But he does.

_Sickening, right?_

'Everything,' Riddle breathes.

Sirius raises an eyebrow. 'Everything?' he asks.

The man smiles kindly at him. 'By everything, I mean that I want you to suck me, I want to fuck your arse, I want-'

'One hundred pounds.'

He's always been good at deciding how much he should charge each person. He can tell when a man can only afford to give him a tenner for a blow job, but sometimes he comes across those who are willing to pay fifty. It is all a matter of how good he is at arguing, and how well he performs: very interdependent actions that thrive off one another.

'One hundred?' Tom raises an eyebrow. 'Make it two hundred if you stay the night with me.'

Sirius's eyes water a little bit, but only because he has bitten his tongue so hard he can taste blood. This man is joking. He's really, honestly and truly joking. Taking the piss. He's going to rape Sirius and then toss him a tenner and be done with it. If he's lucky, maybe a tenner and a McDonald's voucher for a free hot chocolate.

'Show me the money first.' Sirius whispers.

His eyes fall on a roll of fifties that Tom has retrieved from his wallet. He nods rapidly. 'Where do you live?'

'About a ten minute drive from here.'

They do not exchange another other words. Sirius has another cigarette out of the window and Tom focuses on getting to his flat as fast as he can. When he does, Sirius knows immediately that this isn't the man's real home. It's empty of everything aside from some furniture and a lamp here or there. Upon entering the bedroom, he notices the lavish quality around him and coming from a family where everything had to be lavish, Sirius knows that this man is filthy rich.

_Rich rich rich rich-_

The gentle close of the door attracts Sirius's attention. Like a signal, it tells him what he needs to do. He starts taking off his clothing, bit by bit until he is naked. He stands before Tom, the latter dressed in an impeccable dark blue suit, trembling and biting his lip.

Tom likes what he sees. He approaches Sirius and kisses him on the lips before pushing the boy down to his knees. 'You better make this worth my money.'

'For two hundred, everything will be worth your money. I can promise you that.' Sirius explains as he unbuckles Tom's belt and pulls the expensive trousers down to his knees. The man has an impressive dick. Wasting no time, Sirius applies himself to the task.

It's maybe half an hour later, when Tom is lying content on the bed, a tired Sirius beside him, as they both pant in unison and stare up at the ceiling. Sirius is rubbing the track marks as subtly as he can, yearning for another hit. He closes his eyes and his thoughts drift to Alice and Frank, amongst the rest of their "gang", hopefully sleeping safely at the Hog's Head.

Tom's voice pierces his thoughts. 'How long have you been addicted?' his voice is soft, gentle, like he doesn't want to hurt Sirius.

'W-what?'

'How long have you-'

'I heard you,' Sirius's voice comes out harsh. His hands curl around the money that was forced into his hands after Tom stained his skin with white.

'Is that what my money is paying for? An addiction?'

Sirius runs his hands through his hair. 'It's not like that.'

'You are a very talented young man.' Tom breathes, as he moves closer to Sirius. 'You don't need-'

'But I do need it!' Sirius shouts. He jumps up and moves further down the bed. 'I do need it. You don't know what it's like sir. Every single part of my body _screams_ for it. When I have some, when I don't, even when I'm sleeping. And as much as I want to stop, I can't.'

Tom sits up too and places a hand very gently on Sirius's. 'Let me help you then. I have a business. I can give you a job. Pay for your rehab.'

Sirius buries his face in his hands and his words come out muffled. 'Why would you help me? You barely know me.'

There's a peculiar smile on Tom's face. Like he knows something that Sirius remains ignorant to. 'I know people who are like you. I know what it's like to feel lost. But I can help you, if you agree to work with me.'

Hesitating, the silver eyed teenager looks up. 'What kind of job is it?' he sounds scared.

Tom pauses and then, with more confidence than he had moments ago, he asks, 'Have you ever heard of Pure Boys?'

Sirius's face drops. He's heard of it. _Of course he has heard of it_. He's watched it, wanked to it, been with boys whilst watching it, fucked boys as they simultaneously watched it. He's a fan of Pure Boys. But strangely enough, he knows that shortly, he'll never want to watch anything on P.B again.

'Yes.'

'I'm the CEO of Pure Boys-'

'You're Riddle!'

Riddle smiles. 'I'm Tom Riddle, and I'm offering you a job.'

'But I haven't even had an interview.'

The older man laughs softly, his white teeth glinting in the dim light. He holds out his hands and chuckles again. 'I think it's safe to say that you've already had your interview.'

Sirius looks down at the money clenched in his hand. Tom's eyes follow his to the two hundred pounds clenched in his hand. He smirks and says softly into Sirius's ear, 'There's plenty more of that to come.' Then he kisses Sirius's cheek and falls back down to the bed gracefully.

_Plenty more..._

_xo_

'What does he want me to do?' his voice is a whisper, so soft Remus isn't even completely sure if that's the question asked.

'He wants us to call him?'

'And that means … he wants us to work for him.' Sirius breathes. 'He's not going to post the video if we carry on working for him.' Then he clenches his eyes. 'Can't you see?!' he screams. 'He's going to use this to keep me working for him! I can't stay there Remus, I can't!'

Remus grabs his hands and kisses his forehead. 'Then we'll leave. We'll go some place where he can't reach us. Only...' he hesitates before pressing another kiss to Sirius, this time his soft lips, 'only, he'll use the video Sirius. We can't leave if you're not willing to have that video out there.'

Sirius stands up and pulls a pair of trousers on, a pair that are not even his, and end up being an inch too tight and an inch too short. He runs a hand through his shaggy black hair and bites his lip. 'If he puts the video online, the only thing that he can use to hurt me is the memories it'll evoke. It'll be me alone who will know the truth about the video, right? Who's ... who's to say that it isn't a role play?'

'Sirius you don't have to do this, I can talk to him, try to make him see reason-'

'There is no reason when it comes to Riddle dammit!' he shouts. Then he inhales and exhales shakily. He leans forward and places his hand on Remus's face. 'I don't want to do this to you. I don't want him to win.'

Remus can feel something coming along. He closes his eyes to the sensation of Sirius stroking his face. 'I have half a million pounds saved Remus. We can start a new life. We can … leave all of this behind us.'

Their lips meet and they kiss for what feels like hours and days and years. So wrapped up in such a tight cocoon of love, the thought of his next "fix", for the first time in days, totally and completely leaves his mind. Until the only thing he cares about is the man in his arms.

They break apart and lean their foreheads against one another, panting softly.

'I'm so sorry Remus-'

'Shh, you have nothing to apologise for.'

'Do you want to do this then?' Sirius asks softly. 'Do you want to come away with me? Live with me. Be with me.'

Remus nods vehemently. 'I do.' He pulls some clothes on. 'I do Sirius.' They kiss once more.

'I have a phone call to make then,' Sirius says in a throaty voice.

The blond looks up quickly. 'Not to Riddle, right?'

He smiles and shakes his head. 'No, not to Riddle. I have a friend to call.' Then he smiles again to himself, and despite how frigid and lifeless it is, this smile is real. 'I have a friend to apologise to.'

An hour later, they're in a cab with their suitcases loaded in the back, some cash in their wallets and tired smiles on their faces. They're on their way to Godric's Hollow, where a dark-haired man and his pregnant red-haired girlfriend are waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who stars in the next chapter? I hope you enjoyed this and you hate Riddle even more now. Thanks for reading. Please do leave a review. Oh, and have a great New Year. xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, aside from OCs and the plot.

**Warnings: **smut, drugs, dark themes.

**A/N: **This is the last chapter - yay, my second complete story, I don't feel like such a failure now. There's going to be an epilogue or two though which will be coming soon, I should hope. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, faves and in general, just reading this story. It's nice to know it's getting more than one hit, said hit being from me after reading my updates for the billionth time after they're posted just to ensure that they're alright and don't suck. I'm never quite satisfied.

Thanks again, please enjoy!

xxx

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Sirius and Remus stand stiffly in front of James's small but very domestic-and-comfortable-looking home. They have their suitcases around them, and considerably lighter wallets thanks to the very expensive cab ride. But it's not like they can't afford it.

Remus steps back and lets Sirius decide whether to go and knock on the door. It takes a few minutes before the dark-haired man kisses his cheek and then drags two suitcases to the front door before setting them down and knocking on the door very firmly.

Lily Evans throws the door open after a frazzled minute.

They stop moving, breathing, thinking and instead stare at each other. She's as beautiful as ever, Sirius concludes after assessing her. Pregnancy has made her glow brighter. The last time Sirius saw her, she was a few weeks pregnant; you couldn't notice it at all. But now it's like she's hiding a basketball under jumper.

She doesn't even notice Remus. Lily steps forward, touches Sirius's face hesitantly, and then bursts into tears and throws her arms around his neck. His hands slowly come to wrap around her waist and he whispers to her, 'Shh, it's alright. Please don't cry.'

'You don't say "please don't cry" to a crying girl.' A voice says from behind the hugging pair. 'I've always known you were more bent then straight, but really?'

Sirius's eyes meet James's.

'James,' the grey-eyed man says softly. He gently releases Lily and kisses her forehead.

'Sirius.' James replies, stepping forward. Then they embrace, for a really long fucking time, so long that Lily gives up waiting and escorts Remus into the small house, introducing herself and asking him if he would like some tea.

'Come on.' James says as he grabs his shoulder and leads him in after a minute or two more. 'You must be starving.'

Shaking his head, Sirius replies: 'Not hungry. Just tired and dirty and in dire need of a cigarette.' They enter the living room, and on the two-seater sits Remus. Lily stands and paces the room. Her eyes light up when they fall again on Sirius.

'I'll make you both something to eat.' She says.

Rolling his eyes playfully, 'In the meantime, me and Remus are going to clean up.'

'You haven't introduced us yet.' Lily protests. She holds out a hand to shake Remus's. 'Lovely to meet you.'

Remus smiles softly. 'You too. I'm Remus Lupin.' He shakes James's hand.

'And you're the one who's saved my brother, right?'

A reluctant but honest smile forms on his face. 'Something like that.'

'How long have you been going out?' asks James, directing this question at Sirius.

'Since you started P.B really.' Then he winces. If he can, he'll avoid saying those letters for the rest of his life. 'A few months. It feels like longer though.' He grins at Remus, who shyly grins back.

'Yeah. A lot longer.'

Sirius walks over to his boyfriend and pulls him up by his hand, before wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his cheek quickly. 'We're off to clean up.'

'But we want to know why you're here-' Lily says very quietly.

'I promise we will. After we clean up.' Sirius says, touching her jaw very lovingly. He takes Remus's hand and they leave the living room.

The bathtub isn't exactly big enough for two grown men but they make it work, with Sirius tucked between Remus's legs. They lather each other in soap, kiss and moan, and later when they're washed, they migrate to the spare bedroom and its small single bed.

Remus opens his legs invitingly, and he pulls Sirius's body closer. All the while, their lips haven't left each other's once. There's Vaseline on the dresser, and it proves _more_ than efficient. Sirius and Remus join until they are together, forever, they hope.

When the dark-haired man cries from the feeling of being inside somewhere so constricting and warm, as he enters Remus over and over, he knows that he really has come to absolutely adore this man in such a short space of time. The pain he feels however has dulled in comparison to what it was like yesterday and the day before, but he can still feel it. _An itch. A need. A want for something so undesirable._

Sirius settles on top of Remus sometime later, sniffing his jaw and his neck and leaving little nips and kisses. 'You smell so good.' He says when they are both sated.

'You do too.' Remus replies before kissing him very fully on the lips. 'You always smell - so - good-' each word is punctuated with a soul-sucking kiss. 'Know what Sirius …' he hesitates, and remembers that this … this thing between them really hasn't been going on for that long, only a few months. So he quells his feelings and says instead, 'I-I like you a lot.'

Sirius laughs and then rolls his eyes. He sees through Remus's façade and strangely enough, he can't fault him or resent him for being too shy to admit how he really feels. Playfully, he licks his neck. 'If we're playing it that way then I like you a lot too.'

After changing into jogging bottoms and jumpers from their suitcases, they make their way downstairs, where the smell of fresh cooked food hits them. Sirius realises he really is hungry then he first thought. There's a dining table in the kitchen, which they sit around. Lily places a plate in front of her husband and kisses him briefly, then she does the same for Remus and Sirius, who are both tired from their aforementioned love-making.

The way the married couple keep looking at them, slyly and like they know what's happened, causes Remus to blush bright red and Sirius to kiss his cheek and glare at his best friends.

'Took an awful long time,' James says whilst Lily struggles not to laugh.

'Had an awful lot to clean. And make dirty again. And clean once more.' Sirius challenges, quirking an eyebrow upwards and nudging Remus's knee with his own.

They tuck into the splendid food Lily has made for them, stomachs grumbling and mouths dripping with saliva when finally, James sets down his fork and asks the question. His voice is joking anymore. He's dead serious.

'Mate … what happened with-'

Sirius puts his fork down too and runs a hand through his thick black hair shakily. Remus grabs his hand and draws patterns with his finger on Sirius's palm. How can something so simple have the ability to calm him quicker than any whiskey-shot or cigarette ever can?

'It's a long story James.'

'I have time.' The messy haired man replies carefully. Sirius uses his hands a lot to try to explain the story. How when him and Remus got together, he didn't want to do any more porn movies because he genuinely wanted it to work out between them. He explains how Riddle forced them, how they disappeared for a month, and when they returned, Riddle had an ultimatum to offer Sirius.

He finds it difficult to explain after that. The expressions on James and Lily's faces are also a little off-putting, because he doesn't want them to be _disappointed_ in him. He stops and starts several times, losing confidence, gaining it when Remus touches him and then losing it when the hand disappears. When he falters for the millionth time, Sirius voices this fear and James stands up to hug him once more. 'I could never be disappointed in you Sirius. You've come so far.'

What Sirius struggles to explain, as he finally makes it clear, turns James cold. He clenches his fists and listens to every word, each breath, whilst the anger inside him boils. Remus leans forward to quickly and very briefly kiss him and it gives Sirius the strength he's lacking.

'The thing about Riddle is … he's very manipulative. He doesn't let you feel like … like you're winning. Every offer he gives you isn't about picking the best, it's about picking _the lesser of two evils._' He slowly explains. Then he stutters, clears his throat and speaks once more. 'He gave me two presents, only I had to choose one.'

Sirius explains in vivid detail what was in the larger box, where it was three quarters black velvet and the other quarter taken up by a shiny fifty pound note. Then, he very tentatively describes the smaller box. The one he chose.

'… the needle was sitting there, everything I needed, a micron filter …. container of water … he made it so … so easy James,' Sirius's eyes water and he stares up at the ceiling whilst his boyfriend's hand has taken his up and is drawing patterns on his skin again. It's like Remus can read his mind before he even knows what he wants. How can he not love Remus more than he already does?

_He loves him._

James is standing and watching the cars out of the window. His neighbours are walking their dog and a couple a few houses down are taking their cute daughter to the shop. It's so domestic and lovely in this area. Precisely what Sirius needs.

'You chose the second box then.' The bespectacled man deadpanned.

'I chose the second box.' The grey-eyed man confirms. Running a hand over his face, he begins to retell the story. how he went to a park and mainlined the heroin. The subsequent argument he and Remus got in after he arrived at boyfriend's home, what Remus did to Riddle and how they've been on the run ever since.

Strangely enough, it's Lily who pulls the blond man to his feet and embraces him warmly. 'Thank you,' she says before kissing his cheek. 'Thank you for taking care of my brother.'

'He's made it difficult for you, I'm guessing?' James asks, turning to look at Remus and for the first time that day, giving him complete attention.

Remus shrugs. 'A little.' He says softly. 'We went to a B&B and switched to a hotel because people had been complaining about the noises coming from our room.' Then he sees the mischievous smile on Lily's face and laughs. 'Not those kind of noises.'

'Well,' interjects James, 'probably a combination of those noises and...' he grins albeit a little stiffly, 'and those noises.' He looks at Sirius knowingly, who is staring down at his knees and is biting his lip nervously.

'I'm going to have to pop outside for a cigarette right?' he asks.

Lily waves her arms around and then points at her stomach before she tilts her head. 'No, it's fine, you can smoke next to a _pregnant_ woman. I don't mind second-hand smoking-'

He leans forward to kiss her cheek and effectively silences her before taking Remus's hand and leading them out of the house, through into the garden. It's quite big and has a cute but neglected miniature swing-set in one corner and an adorable, little pond in another though it's void of any frogs or fish. There's a bench behind the pond, against the fence and they walk over to sit on it, away from the potential eavesdropping ears of James and Lily.

'I'll have to get some for us later,' says Remus as he takes out the last two cigarettes and hands one to Sirius. They smoke and brood in silence, only occasionally looking up to smile at one another.

'So, what do you think of them?' asks Sirius, and albeit his nerves at finding out what the man he loves thinks about the other two most important people to him, he is confident that Remus will grow to love them as much as he does.

Remus exhales a little shakily and looks at his boyfriend. 'They care about you a lot. And they're very nice people. Has James always been so protective of you?'

Sirius shakes his head and then nods. 'Not always, but since we were little, even though I'm older than him, he'd have to be the one to protect me because I'd always get myself in situations that were either dangerous or stupid, sometimes even a combination of both. Like once, when we were what, sixteen or so, I cheated on my girlfriend with another girl at some party. Her brother was close to beating the hell out of me and he stopped it from happening. Was quite pissed off too.'

Remus laughs. 'You won't ever cheat on me, eh? Because then I'll have to beat the hell out of you too.'

'You know what,' Sirius says hoarsely, 'I'll throw myself off a cliff before I ever cheat on you-'

Their conversation however is interrupted by ringing. Remus gets out his phone and looks at the caller ID: _Thomas M. Riddle_ flashes across the screen. He frowns and doesn't even try to cover it when Sirius leans over to read.

'Give the phone to me.' Sirius says. Remus ever so slowly moves away from him and stands up.

'I don't think-'

'Give me the phone Remus. I need to talk to him.'

'Tell me what you want said, and I'll say it,' he replies over the ringing phone. It's shrieking now. Or maybe that's because of the complete and utter silence wrapped, like a blanket, around them. Their breathing is magnified, and when Sirius steps closer, Remus's muscles tense.

He doesn't want his boyfriend to get hurt when he's still recovering.

'Trust me,' Sirius says, pulling the phone out of his hand gently. Although it has stopped ringing, he knows that Riddle will call back soon. 'You need to trust me baby-'

A weight falls into his hand. A phone.

'If you ever call me baby again,' Remus says, 'you can go look for a new boyfriend.' The smile on his face is forced and bitter to the point of being painful.

'Can you give me a minute?'

Remus nods slowly and his hand falls away from Sirius's. 'I'll go and get us some more cigarettes. There are shops nearby, right?'

'About a five minute walk I should hope. Just keep walking to your left and you should see it up ahead after you round a corner.' His voice is careful and calculated.

They watch each other carefully; Sirius hesitant and Remus worryingly. When their lips meet in a soft kiss, it's the latter who breaks away. In answer to Sirius's frazzled expression, Remus simply smiles at him and … _leaves._

Which means he _leaves_ Sirius with the phone.

And that means that he's _left_ Sirius all alone with Riddle.

_xo_

Regulus Arcturus Black's death still remains a mystery. He was murdered, that much is known. But no one knows how, and no one has been formally convicted for it. There have been arrests just like those people have been un-arrested. Freed.

Sirius remembers crying his heart out when he found out. He's not sure why he is thinking of Regulus. Then again, he's always thinking of Regulus. He loved … loves ... will always love his baby brother.

When he rings Riddle, after a split-second, the authoritarian man picks up and says in that mocking drawl of his, 'Hello Sirius.'

He hesitates briefly and considers hanging up. 'Hello.' He chokes out.

'How are you?'

_Humour him. Let him think he's winning._

_But don't let him underestimate you. Don't even give him the chance._

'I'm doing fine thank you. I'm off with Remus on a little holiday.' His voice fails to remain emotionless, and he bites his lip to control himself.

'The video has been posted, in case you were wondering.'

Sirius bites his lip and almost grins. He doesn't need to ask what video. 'Popular, is it?'

'Very.'

'That's good.'

Then Riddle whispers, 'Come see me.'

'Like hell I will.' Sirius hisses in response. He can imagine the smug smile on Riddle's face. He wants to slap it off his face. Scream in anger. Hiss at him and roar with fury. With three words, the older man has managed to crush his resolve and his composure. He just wants to cry, he's so fucking tired. 'You have nothing that interests me! You posted the fucking video! I'm done caring-!'

'I actually might have something that'll interest-'

'WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE-?'

'I know who killed your brother.'

A heavy breath sounds.

'Oh.'

Riddle really is a _**master of war.**_

_x_

Sirius laughs at James's answer to his question, and flashes him a finger. When for the millionth time, his phone rings, he grunts and stands up to retrieve it from the table because it's driving him _maddddd_. His head is thrumming from the excessive drinking of last night. Lily announced that she is now three weeks pregnant, and of course, they all went out to celebrate, get drunk and have fun. Of course, she vowed to be responsible and only allowed herself half a glass of beer.

Looking at the screen of his phone, he reads _Mother_ on the front. She's been the one calling him this whole time. _Bitch. __She probably knows I'm drunk and just wants to drive me mad! _

Ignoring the confused expressions of James and Lily, Sirius picks up.

'Mother.'

'Regulus is dead.'

She doesn't sound like anything has happened, yet her voice holds more feeling than she has ever shown before in her life. He can imagine that this, for her, is a way of crying.

By sounding _so broken._

Sirius is sure it isn't his hangover that has brought tears to his face rapidly. He knows she isn't joking or is not unsure. She is positive and she is deadpan as ever.

His breath rushes from his lungs before they get the chance to soak in the oxygen.

'What?' he breathes. James and Lily, who are cuddled on the sofa, are silent. 'What ha-happened?' he's getting hysterical now. His friends are watching him edgily.

'He was killed. I'm at the hospital now with your father.' She tells him, her voice also breaking.

'M-murdered?' Sirius stutters. 'How? W-what did he do?'

'We don't know yet. Come to St Mungo's Hospital.' She hangs up.

Sirius stares hard at his phone, a million questions rushing through his mind whilst a million tears fall down his face. James stands gingerly, hesitantly, as he crosses over to his best friend slowly.

'NO!' the grey-eyed man screams, launching his phone as hard as he can against the wall. It falls to the ground, and the screen shrieks as it shatters.

_Red._

Eyes blinded with tears and a crimson filter, he grabs his motorbike keys lying on the coffee table and storms out of the house. James and Lily chase him, scream after him but he ignores them. It's chilly simply because London always is, yet he can't feel the stabbing cold against his nearly bare body. He's so numb.

Sirius launches himself onto his bike, doesn't spare a glance at the figures of his two best friends outside James's home and tears off down the street. He is going very fast, probably a few miles faster than he's allowed to go, and he does admit to speeding through a red light, but he arrives at Mungo's very quickly.

Stumbling into the waiting room, and saying to the receptionist his brother's name, he can barely hear her when his eyes fall on his mother sitting down near the vending machine.

_He reels._ 'Sirius,' his mother shouts. Many look up, little care enough to wonder what is going on. He trips over on his way to his mother and barely manages to gather enough equilibrium to brace himself when she hugs him tight. Their first hug in years, perhaps.

'W-where is he?'

'They're not letting us see him-'

Sirius throws his head back and lets out a heart-breaking noise. 'He's dead?'

'He's dead.'

'Do they not know who?' he stammers.

Walburga Cassiopeia Black shakes her head. 'No, but they're investigating.'

Running hands over his tired, wet face, he looks out of the windows. Over a year later, and they _still_ do not know who killed Regulus.

_o_

Sirius, once he arrived at his destination, pays the taxi driver. He thanks him briefly and then gets out of the car and inhales shakily. His chest hurts; something that a glass of whiskey would surely cure.

His steps get heavier with each the closer to the door he gets. When he spots Filch he nods briefly at him but the ugly arse of a man glares at him in answer. 'Oh fuck off you ugly twat, where's Riddle?' Sirius spits at him. He doesn't have time for someone as pathetic as Filch; a man who sometimes uses CCTV to see what the porn stars are doing so he can have something to wank to in his office.

'In 'is office,' grunts Filch in response, his eyes fluttering down to Sirius's crotch area and when the man walks away, his arse.

The place is rather empty but there are still two or three people, one of them being Avery of course. A man _brought_ into this world to taunt Sirius and the rest of the stars who work with Riddle.

'Orion!' he shouts, beckoning him forward and shaking his hand. 'How are you?'

'Where's Riddle?' Sirius says shortly. When the pathetic henchman stares blankly at the younger man, he snaps impatiently, 'I haven't got time for your bullshit! Where the fuck is he?'

'I'm here Sirius. Come in, please.'

Sluggishly slow, he looks up at the imposing figure of one Thomas M. Riddle. The bane of his existence yet at the same time, the reason for the current best thing in his life. If there is one thing Sirius owes Riddle, it is the introduction of Remus Lupin into what had been a morbidly dull life pre-Remus-entrance.

'Alright.' He says. Barging past Avery and the unfamiliar man standing in his path, Sirius trods carefully over to Riddle and winces when the door closes behind him. The office looks just like it previously looked - nothing has changed. And yet Sirius has gone through one of the most life-changing experiences in the world, despite the lack of symbolism for it.

He deserves a plaque to have been put up in his absence, or a round of applause when he entered the room after all he's fucking been through. But instead Riddle just stares at him and smiles.

'So you want to find out who it was who killed your brother? Who stabbed him in the back? Who-'

'Yes,' Sirius shouts before his mouth shuts so hard and fast, blood bursts in his mouth. He swallows the iron-tanged liquid and winces. 'Yes.'

'It's going to cost you?'

Tears spring in his eyes and he brushes them away impatiently. 'What could you _possibly want now?_' he breathes. 'I've given you _everything_ I have to offer. Every single part of me. What more is there to give?'

'You stay here at Pure Boys for one whole year. The rest of this year, and into next year. You work for me. You reap me what I deserve to sow. In return, I tell you who killed your brother. I help you track him down if you want and if push comes to shove,' a cruel smile flickers over his face, 'I'll hand you the knife and I'll be your alibi.'

His silver eyes squint and he huffs breathlessly. His chest starts to hurt and he grabs at his collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons. 'Or...?' he can sense the "or" coming along. With Riddle, there always is an "or".

_The lesser of two evils, right?_

'Or you take this box and you _never, ever come back._ Let's see how strong you are Sirius? Two things you have always wanted-'

'What if I refuse to take any of them?' He knows the contents of the aforementioned box. A tear falls and he bites his lip. 'What if I don't want any of them?'

A dangerous expression flickers over Riddle's face. It's funny how he's not really giving Sirius a choice. Either he destroys his life through porn or he destroys it through drugs. He's not letting Sirius get out of this alive or whole or completely there. He's a _Master of War._

Riddle gets two boxes from under the table and places them on his desk. He looks up at Sirius and smiles maliciously at him. 'Choose.' He breathes.

'I-'

The need, the burn _lashes_ at him and he lets out a whine.

'I can't-'

His brother's killer for the theft of his freedom, or a hit for a life that will surely not have Remus, Lily or James in it any longer.

All that Remus has done for him, thrown away by a substance even Jesus, most merciful, won't ever forgive.

'Choose.' Riddle's voice is more controlling now - he is not giving Sirius a choice. He is pushing him into making a life-wrecking decision.

'What's in the other box?' despite saying this, his eyes stay transfixed to the box with the cruellest drug ever to have lain in the blood of a human.

Riddle smiles at the interest his young star is showing in the box that will keep Sirius bound to Pure Boys Ent. 'A contract for a year in which you cannot, under any circumstances leave. Otherwise you'll owe us all the money that has been paid to you, which we have kept track of, and any properties you have bought using said money.'

The young man exhales shakily.

'_Choose._' Riddle repeats for the second time. He stands and picks both boxes up, one smaller than the other. He holds them both in separate hands. There isn't enough time for Sirius to read the messages on both presents because he knows that he'll change his mind.

So he grabs the box in Riddle's left hand and without a second glance, runs as fast as he can out of the office. His phone rings but he ignores it.

With Pandora's box under his arm, he strides out of the building and follows the path of the road until he can't walk any further.

_xo_

'He's still not picking up,' Remus cries desperately when after twenty minutes of initially calling Sirius, there is still no answer. 'What if he went back to Riddle, or worse, what if he's gone to buy some more...' he can't even bring himself to say the word.

Lily is pacing and James is sat with his head in his hands.

'What do we do now?' he asks, looking between the pair of star-cross'd lovers.

Unlike his girlfriend/fiancée, James broods when he is sad or angry. Remus has already gathered that in the relationship, they offer two very different personalities. In the light of Sirius's disappearance, Lily's sadness is shown in each breath she takes, each word she utters, every time she moves. She stomps, huffs impatiently, and once or twice has had to wipe moisture from her eyes.

But James is very different. He has stayed in the same spot, same position, with the same frozen and broken expression etched on his face, permanently it seems.

Remus's phone rings, interrupting the silence of the room.

He jerks and looks at Lily and James. The redhead freezes whereas James's head snaps up and he jumps from his seat. Suddenly, their roles have changed. They complement each other so perfectly though. 'You gonna pick up?' asks James, gesturing to the phone.

The first noise that Remus can make out is the sound of wind, then the distant ringing of car horns and the rumble of engines.

'Hello?'

He hears sniffing - is his friend, best friend maybe - crying?

'Sirius?' Remus asks hesitantly. His own voice breaks and it sounds clogged up with too much emotion.

'I-I'm s-so sorry R-Remus...'

'What's wrong?' he keeps his voice light. It's very important to stay calm and positive. How else is he going to make it seem like everything is going to be alright?

'R-Riddle promised me that he'll t-tell me wh-who exactly it w-was who ... k-killed my brother if I came down.'

'Take a deep breath Sirius-'

'No one knows who killed my brother Remus! I had to go! I owe it to him! I owe it to Reg to avenge him!' the grey-eyed man shouts.

Remus's voice is failing to retain its calmness and level-volume. 'Do you know now? Has it helped finding out who killed Regulus?'

There's a pause, in which Remus has enough time to guess what's happened and Sirius fails to come up with a believable lie. They know each other so well now. Moreso due to the last week or so.

'He gave it to you again, didn't he?'

'H-he said to me th-that either I t-take the contract and bec-become his property f-for a year, or I take the g-gear and never c-come back.' There's sobbing on the other end of the line and tears glisten in Remus's chocolate brown eyes. He blinks rapidly but they only fall faster. His chest hurts. His eyes and his body and his heart-

Everywhere hurts.

'He gave you no choice.'

Sirius replies after a full minute of silence. 'I don't want to take it R-Remus. I d-don't want you t-to leave me.'

It's like he can read the blond man's mind. Because if Sirius takes another hit, Remus is_ done with him._ He doesn't want to stick around and watch the man he loves tear himself apart.

'Then you know what to do Sirius. Throw it in the bin. The whole box. Get a cab back here.' He pauses and looks up at Lily, who is crying in the arms of a very pale James. 'Come home to me. But if you take it Sirius, even a small hit … we're done.'

'We're d-done?'

Eyes flickering to the window, which shows ominous grey clouds, gathering like a group of school friends. He wipes his tears and clears his throat to try and dislodge some of the pain and brokenness from it. 'If you take it … we're done...'

There's heavy breathing before he hears screaming on the other end.

It's a very long scream. When it finishes the phone goes dead. Remus chews his lip raw waiting for another call, an apology, some hint or clue that Sirius hasn't thrown their relationship away.

That Remus has won, and _not_ the heroin.

There is no clue.

Remus thanks Lily and James for setting up a bed for him. He promises them that he'll be out of their hair in the morning, but they insist he stays for a few days. That night, as he cuddles up on the single bed of the spare room and stares out of the window, where the rain pours down and the clouds turn darker by the minute, he broods over the bittersweet memories he's created with the man he irrevocably loves.

Six hours since Sirius called and no word. Just as he's falling asleep, and mourning the death of the first real relationship he's had in years, a cold, wet body settles in behind him.

In the blanket of darkness, Remus cannot make out anything, just a figure. They shiver together - no words are exchanged or for that matter, need to be exchanged. Sirius peels off his clothing when he finds the energy, and leaves them in a wet heap at the foot of the bed.

Pressing his ear to Remus's heart, what he knows belongs to him now, Sirius sings in a shaky, heart-broken voice. A song that has never in his life been more applicable than it is now.

_'Well I thought I heard you behind me,_  
_with a knife poised for my back._  
_It's quite clear that I'm back in the swing of the living,_  
_although I might not be on the right track.'_

His voice shakes and he takes a minute or two to compose himself whilst Remus comforts him by running a gentle hand through his rain-soaked, black hair.

_'Oh, passions they're for those that want to,_  
_pay the price of loving you,_  
_in more ways than one.'_

Images of being paid for porn, being paid to sell his body to the whole, wide world, flickers through Sirius's mind and he shivers. But the gentle kisses being pressed into his hair and onto his temple once more work the magic of calming his straight down. He opens his mouth to continue singing the gorgeous Sublime song.

_'Wrapped around your finger,_  
_but I think my time has come,_  
_but I never can be too sure,_  
_'cause I like to have a little fun.'_

Sirius crawls back up so his lips are level with Remus's, and he's hovering right over the man. They kiss as a new realisation dawns over Sirius. He cups Remus's cheek and kisses his bottom lip very lightly before singing the last lyric of the haunting song:

_'Oh, what fun it would be to blow my mind and fall into the sun._  
_A mind is a precious thing to taste.'_

* * *

**A/N: **This song was shown to me by Soupy George, who is amazing for helping me decide story titles. The song (called New Realization by Sublime) fits really well with this story, as does the new title Masters of War, which is by Bob Dylan and has a brilliant cover by Ed Sheeran.

I really hope you've liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think, especially if you think Sirius is acting too much like a moping girl and Remus needs to man up or whatever. But do remember that they are going through a pretty hard time, and tears are definitely justifiable. Also, if anyone has time to draw me some artwork, it would be much appreciated!

Thanks for reading. Enjoy the rest of your day. xx


End file.
